La voz de la musica
by HeyArcia
Summary: Un fanficion basado en una seleccion de canciones hecha por los lectores. Quinn es una tramposa y juega a dos puntas. Perdon el resumen en un asco... Aqui Se aprecian los comentarios :  TERMINADO. ADVERTENCIA mucho carbon.
1. Amar a dos

**AMAR A DOS – CARLOS BAUTE **

* * *

"¿Qué haces esta noche Gatito?"- Pregunto Quinn tomando la mano de Brittany que sonrío como estupida.

"Pensar en ti"- Respondió la Rubia con una sonrisa.

"¿Y porque no pasar a noche conmigo?"- Dijo Quinn antes de entrar a su salón de clases.

"Me gusta esa idea"- Dijo Brittany y puso un dulce beso en la mejilla de Quinn que sonrío ante su triunfo.

"Espérame te llevare a casa al final del día"- Dijo Quinn y entro a su clase de química.

Quinn se sentó junto a Rachel que la estaba esperando hacia diez minutos.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"- Pregunto Rachel y Quinn solo sonrío y tomo la mano de la morena.

"¿Importa eso?"- Dijo Quinn y antes de que Rachel digiera algo coloco un dulce beso en la mejilla de Rachel lo que hizo que la morena olvidara todo.

La case de química termino como todas las otras, Quinn no podía concentrarse como siempre y Rachel le repetía las cosas que decía la profesora cuando la rubia se perdía.

"¿Quinn que haces esta noche?"- Pregunto Rachel antes de salir del aula.

"Oh cariño, Saldré con Brittany, tu sabes… momentos de amigas"- Dijo Quinny Rachel asintió un poco triste. "Te prometo que mañana tendré todo el día para ti"- Dijo Quinn que miro hacia todos lados para asegurarse que estaban solas y se inclino para besar a Rachel.

"Te amo"- Dijo Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn que sonrío al escucharla.

"Yo también"- Dijo Quinn saliendo del aula. "Te veo mañana princesa".

Rachel estaba feliz Quinn había dicho que la amaba, bueno técnicamente dijo el famoso "YO TAMBIEN" pero era un te amo ¿no?.

Brittany estaba esperando en la puerta del coche de Quinn que venia pensando en la estupidez que había hecho. _"Porque mierda le dije Yo también ¿Qué te pasa Fabray?" _

Quinn abrazo a Britt con ternura peor siempre amistosamente, Sabia que Rachel estaba observando.

"¿Vamos?"- Dijo Quinn y Brittany asintió con la cabeza entrando en el asiento de acompañante.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Quinn escucho todas las idioteces que Brittany tenia para contar, a ella realmente le importaba un carajo si a Brittany le gustaba o no Santana, Quinn tenia claro lo que quería de Brittany y estaba segura que no era amor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Britt, Quinn sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar conocía a la chica más de lo que ella quería.

"_¿Quieres pasar?"- Pensó Quinn_

"¿Quieres pasar?"- Dijo Britt y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Quinn.

"¿Estas segura?"- Dijo Quinn _"Sabes que si"._

"Sabes que si"- Dijo Britt y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

Brittany busco la llave de su casa desesperada mientras Quinn miraba hacia todos lados y comprobaba que su auto estuviera bien estacionado, Quinn amaba a su auto mas que a todos, bueno tal vez las mujeres y su auto eran las cosas que más amaba.

"Pasa"- Dijo Britt juguetona tirando de la campera de Quinn para que entrara a la casa.

Quinn llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera de porrista, parecía tímida y manipulable. Ella sabia que a Brittany le gustaba tener el control.

Britt empujo a Quinn contra la puerta y se escucho un ruido sordo cuando el cuerpo de Quinn se estampo contra la puerta cerrándola por completo mientras Britt estaba concentrada en besar a Quinn.

"B ¿estas sola?"- Pregunto Quinn jadeando.

"Si"- Dijo Britt empujando su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de Quinn.

Quinn lucho y convenció a Britt de ir a la habitación, Quinn pensaba que el sexo era bueno pero siempre es mejor en una cama cómoda.

"mierda B"- se quejo Quinn cuando la rubia la empujo contra la cama.

"Te amo Quinn"- Dijo Brittany y Quinn casi se muere en ese mismo momento._ "¿Que mierda les pasa hoy de repente decidieron amarme?"_

Brittany tiro de la remera de Quinn con fuerza y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Quinn.

"Mm bebe"- Dijo Quinn _"espero que no vuelva a decir esa mierda del amor, va a terminar apagándome por completo"_

Quinn y Britt se separaron por unos minutos para eliminar por completo cualquier rastro de ropa de sus cuerpos.

"Eres tan sexy"- Dijo Quinn mientras Brittany se acostaba sobre el cuerpo de Quinn, La rubia metió su muslo entre las piernas de Quinn pidiéndole que abriera más las piernas. Quinn resistió sus caderas contra la otra rubia y se quejo al sentir los labios de Britt sobre sus pechos.

"Mmm mierda, eres tan buena en la cama"- Dijo Quinn y Brittany solo río sobre los pechos de Quinn.

"Wow Quinn tu sabes mojarte"- Dijo Britt empujando sus dedos sobre los pliegues de la rubia que estaba debajo.

"mierda"- Se quejo Quinn trozando sus caderas contra los dedos de Britt que presionaba con mas fuerza.

"¿Te gusta San?"- Dijo Britt que estaba totalmente en el transe del momento.

"Si B, no pares"- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"Por lo menos estoy segura que esta no e ama"_

"Fuck, Britt estoy tan cerca, Por favor"- pidió Quinn y Britt asintió con la cabeza y empujo dos dedos dentro de Quinn mientras que con la otra mano frotaba el clítoris de la rubia que apenas podía respirar.

"Oh por dios"- grito Quinn y se vino duro sobre ambas manos de la rubia que se inclino y la beso mientras exprimía de la chica hasta la ultima replica.

Britt se acostó junto a Quinn y la abrazo mientras ponía suaves besos sobre el beso de la rubia más pequeña.

Una canción de música electrónica se escucho salir del celular de Quinn, La rubia tomo su teléfono con rapidez. Britt solo la miro pero también le dio su espacio a Quinn.

"**te extraño" –R- **

"**Yo también, bonita"- Q- **_**"**__¿¡Que! No me miren así no estoy mintiendo."_

"¿Quien era?"- pregunto Britt.

"Nadie importante"- Dijo Quinn colocándose sobre la Rubia y besándola con ternura. _"Bueno tal vez ahora estoy mintiendo" _

Quinn no dejo que Britt hablara mucho, tenía que desconcentrarla y ella sabia como manejar esa magia. Sabia que podía ser una perra pero nadie podía negar que sabia darle a una mujer lo que necesitaba.

Quinn comenzó a Besar a Brittany con mas pasión mientras se mecía sorbe el centro de la chica que tenia las piernas lo mas abiertas que podía, Britt coloco sus manos sobre el culo de Quinn apretándolo con fuerza, Quinn se quejo un poco pero luego recordó que iba a darle a esta chica un orgasmo que ella ya había tenido su parte este día.

"San por favor cojeme"- Se quejo Britt con los ojos cerrados, Quinn sabia lo que la otra chica estaba imaginándose pero le importaba tres carajos.

"Di mi nombre"- Dijo Quinn empujando sus dedos sobre el clítoris de la Britt.

"Quinnn"- Dijo Britt empujando sus caderas hacia arriba. "Oh mierda S"- Se quejo la rubia nuevamente.

"Tienes una sucia orgia en tu mente bebe"- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa mientras lamia el abdomen de Britt que solo se mojaba mas al escuchar a Quinn al sentir a la rubia.

"Por favor Quinn"- Dijo Britt empujando sus caderas en el aire para que la rubia pusiera sus dedos, su lengua, algo.

"Lo que me pidas bebe"- Dijo Quinn y antes de que Britt pudiera responder la Quinn empujo su lengua con fuerza sobre el clítoris de la rubia que pego un grito de placer.

"Oh San estoy tan cerca"- Dijo Britt y Quinn empujo tres dedos dentro de la rubia mientras seguía lamiendo.

"Oh Quinn, Sann… Mierda… Voy a venir"- Dijo La rubia y antes de que Quinn reaccionara a esas palabras la rubia se vino duro sobre su boca.

"Me encanta tu sabor"- Dijo Quinn mientras volvía besando el estomago de Britt.

Las dos chicas durmieron hasta que escucharon a los padres de Britt llegar ala casa, ambas saltaron de la cama y actuaron como si fueran las mejores amigas de siempre.

"¿Quinn? Cariño quédate a comer"- Dijo la mama de Britt.

"Oh lo siento mucho Señora Pierce hoy no podrá ser, tengo que estudiar para un examen de biología"- Dijo Quinn y la señora sintió con la cabeza.

"Mucha suerte con eso, Adiós Quinn"- Dijo La mama de Britt y Quinn asintió con la cabeza dándole un pequeño abrazo a la madre de Britt.

Britt acompaño a Quinn a la puerta y miro hacia todos lados en busca de algún miro y antes de que Quinn pudiera reaccionar la beso volviendo a dejarla toda caliente.

"mierda B, tengo que irme pero pagaras por eso"- Dijo Quinn y se retiro caminando hacia su auto.

Quinn ingreso a su auto y prendió la radio con una sonrisa en los ojos. Miro su celular.

3 llamadas pérdidas y 8 mensajes nuevos.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…. Puta madre"- dijo Quinn mientras leía los mensajes.

**"¿Cuánto me extrañas?" –R-**

Una llamada perdida de Rachel Berry

**"¿Quinn? ¿Dónde estas?" –R-**

**"¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?"-R-**

**"¿Quinn porque no respondes?"- R-**

**"¿Estas engañándome?"-R- **_"bueno técnicamente no es engañar porque no soy tu novia"- _pensó Quinn

Una llamada perdida de Rachel Berry

**"OK el mensaje anterior fue un poco dramático"- R-** "_depende quien cuente la historia"_

**"voy a dormir por si te interesa"- R-**

**"igual te amo"- R-**

Una llamada perdida de AA- MAMA

"estoy tan jodida"- dijo Quinn en voz alta antes de arrancar el auto y partir para su casa con una sonrisa. Bueno quien no tendría una sonrisa despues de un buen orgasmo, si obviamos algunos detalles el día fue bueno ¿NO?

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno parto a explicar que ya se debería estar actualizando el evento pero no tenia ganas y escribí otra cosa. jajaja.

En cuanto a esto se suponía que iba a ser un drabble pero ALEX22D con ayuda de algunas personas que no se quienes son eligieron una lista de canciones y dio la casualidad que todas estas canciones parecen contar una historia en común, asi que las acomode y voy a armar un fic con eso. ¿Porque? porque estoy al pedo y me gusta :)

Pd: no van a ser capitulos muy largos, dado que me baso en una cancion sola pero va a ser todo una sola historia.

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**


	2. Mientes

**Mientes – Camila**

**

* * *

**

Quinn había tenido una noche de mierda, primero su madre que le había gritado durante una hora sobre la responsabilidad y esas porquerías que los padres dicen y luego las malditas pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir.

La misma canción fea de electrónica inundo toda la habitación, Quinn se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para no escucharla pero seguía escuchando esos sonidos estridentes. "Voy a cambiar ese tono cuanto antes"- pensó Quinn para sus adentro.

Cuando creyó que la canción había terminado y podía volver a dormir nuevamente comenzó a tocar la canción.

"¡Mierda! Es sábado"- Se quejo Quinn tomando su celular y tratando de enfocar la vista.

_2 mensajes nuevos._

**¡Quinn te extraño! Dijiste que hoy tenías todo el día para mí y ya son las ¡12 del medio día!- R-**

**¿Estas enojada conmigo?-R-**

**No, solo me quede dormida- Q-**

**¿Te desperté?-R-**

**Si pero no importa, ¿podemos tener un medio día para nosotras?-Q-**

**¿Qué planes tienes?-R-**

**Tú, yo y una cama-Q-**

**Quinn!-R**

**Si no me quieres dímelo-Q-**

**Sabes que no te quiero… te amo-R-**

**¿Entonces nos vemos?-Q- **"Tengo que encontrar la manera de que deje de decirme te amo."

**Por supuesto-R**

**Paso por ti en una hora-Q**

**Voy a ponerme bella para ti-R-**

**¿Mas? ¿Es eso posible?-Q- **Quinn sabia que a Rachel le encantaban esos cumplidos.

**Estaré esperando ;) –R-**

Quinn salio de la cama de mala gana pero tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones, ella podía mentir un poco pero era una mujer de palabra.

La rubia tomo una ducha y se puso en Jean, una musculosa negra y zapatillas converse negras, ese día no estaba con ánimos para usar vestidos ni nada por el estilo.

**Estoy afuera-Q- **Quinn jamás había tenido contacto con los padres de Rachel, ella creía que conocer a los padres era como aceptar una relación seria o algo así, bueno ella conocía a los padres de Britt pero era porque habían sido amigas toda la vida, aparte Quinn Fabray no se ata a nadie, ni siquiera a Rachel Berry.

Rachel salio por la puerta principal a los cinco minutos con una remera blanca larga con volados, una cinta roja en el pelo, un jean y unos zapatitos rojos sin tacos haciendo juego. La morena camino con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia el auto, Quinn se estiro sobre su asiento para abrir le la puerta a Rachel desde el lado de adentro.

"Hola"- Dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta del auto.

"Hola"- Dijo Quinn inclinadote para recibir su merecido beso.

"Mi padre nos mira desde la ventana"- Dijo Rachel sin moverse, Quinn se inclino aun mas, los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a mostrar pánico y la rubia solo sonrío mientras estiraba su manos por sobre el cuerpo de Rachel para tomar el cinturón de seguridad, la morena podía sentir la respiración de Quinn casi sobre su boca y dejo escapar un gemido cuando las manos de Quinn rozaron sus pechos apropósito mientras la rubia intentaba colocarle el cinturón a Rachel. Se escucho un Clik del cinturón de seguridad y Quinn subió su mano por la pierna de Rachel apretando su palma entre las piernas de la niña que estaba en llamas.

"Demonios Quinn"- Se quejo Rachel y Quinn volvió a su asiento. Rachel estuvo en silencio las tres primeras cuadras.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"- Pregunto Quinn

"A un motel"- Dijo Rachel riendo.

"Bueno"- Dijo Quinn doblando hacia la derecha, para tomar el camino de la autopista.

"¡Quinn!"- grito Rachel avergonzada.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Quinn haciéndose la tonta.

"sabes que odio esos lugares"- Dio Rachel

"S bebe lo se, pero es mi fantasía"- Dijo Quinn que obviamente ya había estado varias veces en algunos moteles peor realmente la rubia estaba cansada de tener sexo con Rachel en el asiento trasero de su auto en medio de alguna arboleda. Quinn era amante del sexo pero también de la comodidad.

"bien iremos"- Dijo Rachel poniendo mala cara. "pero a algún lugar alejado donde nadie pueda conocernos"- termino Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

Después de una hora de viaje, Si una hora porque Rachel estaba histérica y en todos los lugares le parecía ver a alguien conocido. Encontraron un motel llamado "La cigarra".

"Que nombre tan romántico"- Dijo Rachel con sarcasmo y Quinn río mientras le abría la puerta del coche a la morena.

"Si no quieres hacer esto…"- Dijo Quinn mirando a los ojos a la niña.

"si yo quiero solo que me da vergüenza"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn la tomo por la cintura.

"Yo me encargo"- Dijo Quinn caminando hacia la recepción. De la mano con Rachel, La morena se puso unos lentes de sol y una gorra lo que causo a Quinn ternura.

"Quinn ¿como te va tanto tiempo?"- pregunto un hombre viejo que estaba en la recepción y la cara de Quinn fue de pánico puro, Quinn le hizo un gesto rápido al viejo para que mirara su acompañante que hoy obviamente no era RUBIA.

"¿Se conocen?"- Dijo Rachel mirando enojada a Quinn.

"Emmm"- Fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de la rubia

"Por supuesto, Quinn iba a la primaria con mi hijo Jonás"- Dijo El viejo y Quinn recupero el color en su cuerpo.

"Si, peor esto es un poco avergonzarte"- Dijo Quinn haciéndose la avergonzada.

"lo siento, Ten la habitación 12 cortesía de la casa por hacerte pasar un mal momento"- Dijo el viejo y Quinn acepto rápidamente.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la habitación, Quinn podría haber llegado en tres segundos peor se hizo la que buscaba el número junto con Rachel para no levantar sospechas.

"12 aquí es"- Dijo Rachel saltando de felicidad.

"tu primero"- Le dijo Quinn a Rachel sosteniendo la puerta para la morena que solo sonrío.

"No esta nada mal"- Dijo Rachel al mirar la habitación. "nos dieron la habitación blanca"- Dijo Rachel feliz se sentía tan glamoroso, la cama de dos plazas con sedosas sabanas blancas, las calas negras que adornaban la habitación, todo era perfecto. Quinn solo río al saber que no iba a pagar por esa cara habitación.

"Nada mal"- Dijo la rubia abriendo una botella de Champagne.

"emm Quinn no vas a consumir alcohol estas manejando"- Dijo Rachel quitando la botella de las manos de la rubia,

"Pero… Quería tomarlo de tu cuerpo"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada.

"bueno yo tengo otra idea"- Dijo Rachel que tiro e la remera de Quinn para que la rubia la besara. Quinn comenzó a besar a Rachel suavemente mientras colocaba el champagne nuevamente en el hielo, una vez que sus manos estaban liberadas levanto a Rachel por los muslos y la llevo hasta la cama.

"Eres tan fuerte"- Dijo Rachel mientras Quinn besaba su cuello. La rubia levanto la remera de Rachel y comenzó a darle un suave masaje sobre los pechos a Rachel.

"Estas matándome, lo que me hiciste en el auto dios"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿esto?"- Pregunto Quinn rozando sus manos por sobre los pechos de Rachel al igual que lo había hecho en el auto "O ¿esto?"- pregunto La rubia y llevo su mano por sobre hacia el centro de la morena y presiono por sobre la tela. Rachel dejo escapar un gemido mientras se retorció al sentir la mano de Quinn.

La rubia comenzó a besar con pasión a Rachel mientras seguía presionando su mano por sobre la ropa de Rachel.

"Quinn"- se quejo la morena y la rubia se alejo unos segundos para Quitarse la remera, Rachel hizo lo mismo pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a desabotonar su jean las manos de Quinn ya estaban sobre sus pechos otra vez.

"Bebe por favor"- se quejo Rachel y Quinn comenzó a desabotonar el jean de la morena mientras le lamia los pechos, las manos de Rachel estaban sobre ambos pechos de la rubia que se le dificultaba desabotonar el jean por la excitación que sentía.

Quinn logro concentrarse unos segundos y Quito el jean de Rachel, la morena tenía una tanga roja que ya estaba empapada.

"¿ansiosa?"- Pregunto Quinn al ver lo mojada que estaba su novia.

"Desde ayer estoy así"- Dio Rachel y Quinn se mojo mas, el solo hecho de pensar que la chica estaba tan desesperada por sentir sus dedos adentro la excitaba mas.

Quinn no perdió más tiempo y se quito sus propios jean a la velocidad de la luz. Y antes de Que Rachel pudiera reír Quinn ya estaba sobre ella nuevamente.

"OH dios, eres tan sexy"- Susurro Quinn al oído de Rachel mientras apretaba los muslos de la morena con sus manos.

"Te necesito amor"- Dijo Rachel que frotaba sus caderas hacia arriba contra Quinn.

La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel y luego suavemente bajo por el abdomen de la morena dejando un camino de besos fantasmas.

"vamos a Quitarte eso"- Dijo Quinn riendo mientras tiraba de la tanga de Rachel, La morena estaba totalmente a su merced y Quinn lo sabia. Quinn también había quitado su ropa interior peor Rachel estaba tan necesitada que ni siquiera lo había notado.

"Rachel siéntate sobre tus piernas"- Dijo Quinn y la morena obedeció sin chistar.

Quinn abrazo a la morena por detrás y comenzó a besar el cuello de la Rachel mientras con sus manos le masajeaba los pechos. Rachel resistió sus caderas en el aire y su culo golpeo varias veces contra la pelvis de Quinn, lo que hacia que ambas chicas estuvieran cada vez mas mojadas.

"Estas tan mojada"- Dijo Quinn mientras acariciaba el clítoris de Rachel con una mano y con la otra seguía amasando uno de los pechos de Rachel. La morena puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Quinn que seguía con sus labios en el cuello de la niña.

"Mierda"- Se Quejo Rachel tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y dándole mas espacio a Quinn para seguir chupando. Rachel estaba por venir pero ella quería ver a Quinn cuando viniera así que rápidamente giro y se quedo mirando a la rubia.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Quinn pero Rachel no le respondió simplemente tiro de las piernas de la rubia y enredo sus piernas con las de Quinn y apretó su centro contra su propio centro.

"Fuck"- Dijo Quinn Cuando sintió la humedad de Rachel y la de ella mezclándose, mientras se frotaban con más fuerza, ambas estaban perdiendo el sentido de la realidad, Quinn

"Te amo Quinn"- Gimió Rachel pero Quinn no reacciono a lo sucedido y apretó con mas fuerza a Rachel por el culo, Sus respiraciones se mezclaban el jadeo eran incesantes y ninguna de las dos podía formas una oración completa.

"tan cerca"- Se quejo Quinn y Rachel la tomo por la cabeza besándola con fuerza y necesidad. Rachel con una mano se sostenía sobre la cama mientras frotaba su centro contra el de Quinn, La Rubia apretaba con sus manos una de las nalgas de Rachel para traerla mas cerca pero era imposible estar mas cerca de lo que estaban.

"Ohh Fuck"- se quejo Quinn y Rachel dejo escapar un Gemido agudo y sensual de sus labios. Las dos chicas estaban viniendo con fuerza sobre el centro de la otra y eso era una más excitante. Quinn cayó rendida en la cama y Rachel sobre ella.

"Wow"- Dijo Rachel acariciando el pelo de Quinn.

"Amo estar contigo"- Dijo Quinn que aun seguía en transe-

"ya se que me amas"- Dijo Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn con ternura.

"Si…no…"- Dijo Quinn entrando en pánico.

"¿no?"- Dijo Rachel que dejo de besarla y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Digo si."- Dijo Quinn _"mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Qué carajo me pasa?"_

Rachel pensó que lo mejor no era presionar a la rubia para que digiera que la amaba, ella estaba feliz así y eso le hacia bien, por lo menos por ahora.

Quinn llevo a Rachel a tomar un helado vegano antes de llevarla directo a su casa.

"Gracias por este día"- Dijo Rachel antes de bajar del auto.

"Gracias a ti princesa"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel ingreso su cabeza por la ventanilla y Beso a Quinn

"emm ¿tus padres?"- Dijo Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel y volvió a profundizar el beso.

"No me importa"- Dijo Rachel que seguía besando a Quinn con ternura.

"Nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela"- Dijo Rachel Y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"oh tal vez antes, no se si puedo esperar tanto"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel camino casi saltando de felicidad hacia la puerta de su casa. Quinn sonrío al ver su cara de baba en el espejo retrovisor y toco dos bocinazos a la morena antes de irse camino a su casa.

Rachel entro directo hacia su habitación, sus padres la miraron con una cara extraña, pero decidieron que era mejor no preguntar.

**¿Sabias que Quinn se acuesta con Britt? -S-**

**¿Qué te pasa Santana? -R-**

**Si quiere saber mas te veo en una hora en el parque -S- **Rachel quedo mirando el mensaje, ¿seria verdad? ¿Su Quinn con Britt?

**Te veré allí -R-**

**

* * *

**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Puro Lemon este Fanfic, Me da verguenza ya.

Apareció Santana, Sale lemon ¿Pezberry? mmm... Toda una mezcla facinante. Emmm Gracias por los comentarios y esas cosas es bueno que no se queden asi como con la primer impresión este NO es un Fic PEZBERRY ni QUITT.

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA" y "CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.

(Espero poder actualizar en estos dias)


	3. Rompiste mi CorazonVenganza

**Rompiste mi Corazon - Monte Cristo**

* * *

"Hey Berry"- Dijo Santana que estaba sentada a la luz de la luna

"Santana habla rápido que es tarde"- Dijo Rachel

"Deberías sentarte"- Dijo Santana y Santana acepto

"Entonces... ¿Que querias decirme?"- Dijo Rachel apurando a Santana

"Sabes… a mi me gusta Britt, Creo que la amo"- Dijo Santana y Rachel se sorprendió un poco. Santana jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos

"Si, pero no tienes el valor para decirle"- Dijo Rachel obviando los ojos brillosos de Santana

"Bueno... Anoche me arme de valor y camine hasta su casa, tu sabes que vivimos a solo un par de calles, Cuando llegue a su casa vi el auto de Quinn"- Dijo Santana deteniéndose a ver a Rachel que estaba un poco ansiosa por escuchar.

"¿Y? Quinn me dijo que iba a estar con Britt eso no quiere decir que tuvieron sexo"- Dijo Rachel parándose para irse inconcientemente no quería escuchar la verdad.

"Puedes solo… Callarte y escuchar"- Dijo Santana y Rachel volvió a Sentarse

"Me escondí en los arbustos a esperar que Quinn se fuera, no quería que me viera era vergonzoso porque tenia un estupido ramo de flores en las manos, Creo que quería usar ese estupido cliché americano de tirar piedras a su ventana y darle flores… espere como por diez minutos, ambas salieron y ellas…"- Dijo Santana que no sabia como terminar.

"¿Ellas que?"- Dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"Ellas se besaron, un beso en la boca con lengua y eso"- Dijo Santana con tristeza.

"¿Qué mierda Santana? ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Quieres lastimarme?"- Dijo Rachel enojada.

"Sabia que no me creerías pero tengo pruebas"- dijo Santana sacando su Celular y entregándoselo a Rachel. "Lo siento"- Dijo Santana mirando a Rachel que estaba en estado de Shock, su Quinn besándose con Britt, la calidad de la imagen no era buena pero ella podía reconocer a su Quinn a kilómetros.

"pero ella me ama"- Dijo Rachel comenzando a llorar, Santana paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel para consolarla un poco.

"Ella siempre ah sido una perra"- Dijo Santana y Rachel se aferro a la latina como si estuviera por morir de angustia. "vamos por un café"- dijo Santana y Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Santana manejo hasta un MC y pidió dos cafés para llevar, como Rachel no dijo nada manejo hasta un mirador para charlar en paz y esperar a que Rachel se calmara.

"Llevas 15 minutos sin hablar, tengo miedo de que pierdas la voz… a mi me gusta cuando cantas"- Dijo Santana tratando de hacer sentir bien a Rachel.

"No dejare de cantar si eso te preocupa"- Dijo Rachel tomando un sorbo de café.

"¿Qué harás?"- Dijo Santana tirando el vaso de café en una bolsa de residuos que llevaba en el auto.

"Matar a Quinn ¿Es una opción?"- Pregunto Rachel con veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

"Yo creo que debemos pagarles con la misma moneda"- Dijo Santana y el rostro de Rachel pareció iluminarse.

"Opino lo mismo…tengamos sexo"- Dijo Rachel sacándose la campera.

"Wow!... detente yo no hablaba de sexo"- Dijo Santana que seguía mirando a Rachel que ahora estaba quitándose su remera quedando solo en corpiño.

"¿No soy atractiva?"- Pregunto Rachel acariciando la pierna de Santana

"Vamos a arrepentirnos de esto"- Dijo Santana nerviosa.

"Yo no me arrepentiré de sentirte dentro de mi"- Dijo Rachel acercándose peligrosamente a Santana.

"Mierda"- Murmuro Santana antes de cerrar la brecha entre sus bocas y llevando una mano hacia los pechos de Rachel. La diva arrastro sus manos por las piernas de Santana apretando sus muslos.

"Vamos atrás"- Logro decir Rachel y Santana empujo a la niña en el asiento trasero sin pensarlo.

"Esto esta mal en todos los sentidos"- Dijo Santana mientras se quitaba la remera.

"La venganza es caliente"- Dijo Rachel arrastrando sus uñas por los abdominales de Santana. La latina estaba meciéndose sobre Rachel con un poco de torpeza por los nervios. _"Se supone que no me gusta Berry" _Pensó Santana mientras Rachel apretaba su culo con ambas manos, Santana se quejo al sentir a Rachel levantar sus caderas con fuerza contra su pelvis.

"Santana, Realmente siempre creí que eras algo como un animal pero vas muy lento"- Dijo Rachel trozando sus caderas contra La latina.

"¡Hey! Trato de ser suave… te vez muy frágil"- Dijo Santana un poco ofendida.

"Solo hazlo"- Dijo Rachel quejándose al contacto de las caderas de Santana contra su centro. La latina callo sobre el cuello de Rachel como una animal mordiendo y lamiendo con brutalidad, era como si el diablo había poseído su cuerpo. Santana apreto la palma de su mano contra la ropa interior de Rachel, Ella agradeció que la niña usara faldas. Rachel estaba en completo éxtasis el dolor de las mordidas y el placer de las manos de Santana estaban matándola.

"Por favor"- Se quejo Rachel antes de reunir sus labios con los de Santana, La latina mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Rachel al mismo tiempo que empujo sus dedos dentro de los pliegues de la diva, Ambas se quejaron, Rachel al sentir los suaves dedos de Santana jugando con su clítoris hinchado y Santana al sentir la humedad de Rachel.

"Eres una puta mand hands"- Dijo Santana y Rachel se mojo aun mas.

"Mas"- Se quejo Rachel empujando sus caderas con fuerza sobre los dedos de Santana tratando de que comience a penetrarla ya.

"¿te gusta? Eres una pervertida te gusta que re rebaje mientras te cojo enano"- Dijo Santana empujando dos dedos dentro de Rachel.

"Oh Santana por favor"- Dijo Rachel mientras desabonaba el Jean de la latina.

"Dime que quieres enano"- Dijo Santana jadeando sobre Rachel.

"Insúltame, tócame mas"- Se quejo Rachel empujando su mano dentro de los pantalones de Santana.

"Fuck Rachel"- Se quejo Santana al sentir los dedos de Rachel entrar con fuerza en su cuerpo.

"Chupate los dedos puta"- Dijo Santana que movía sus caderas sobre los dedos de Rachel, la morena saco sus dedos empapados y comenzó a chuparlos mientras se quejaba por como Santana empujaba sus dedos dentro de ella con rapidez.

"Mete esos dedos dentro de mi ya"- Grito Santana y Rachel hizo caso al pedido.

Ambas chicas habían tomado un ritmo prefecto, moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían al mismo tiempo.

"Santana no puedo mas"- Dijo Rachel y Santana agrego un tercer dedo, Rachel hizo lo mismo y la latina mordió con fuerza el cuello de Rachel ella no quería gritar el nombre de Rachel.

"Santana"- Grito Rachel viniendo duro sobre los dedos de la latina que empujo sus caderas con fuerza sobre los dedos de Rachel que seguían trabajando dentro de ella.

"Mierda Berry"- Dijo Santana viniendo a Chorros sobre Rachel.

"Fue bueno"- Dijo Rachel cuando ambas lograron retomar el aliento.

"Si pero tengo el pantalón mojado"- Dijo Santana riendo

"Llévame a casa"- pidió Rachel y Santana asintió con la cabeza.

"Santana la venganza es dulce pero esta fue una venganza psicológica"- Dijo Rachel y Santana río.

"Por tres segundos creí que me gustabas pero luego hablaste y recordé porque te odio"- Dijo la latina y Rachel lo sintió como un cumplido.

Rachel y Santana habían pasado todo el domingo organizando su venganza. Quinn iba a pagar y con intereses.

El lunes por la mañana en la escuela Quinn no había visto a Rachel en todo el día y estaba preocupada porque la Morena no habia contestado ninguno de sus mensajes el dia anterior, asíque pensó que lo mejor seria verla en el Glee club, Rachel no se perdía eso por nada del mundo.

Señor Shue antes de que empiece con la clase quiero cantar una canción"- Dijo Rachel antes de que Will pudiera decir una sola palabra.

"OK, Adelante Rachel"- Dijo Will, Quinn no se sentía extrañada para nada, Rachel vivía haciendo este tipo de cosas y tal vez era una canción para ella.

**Rompiste mi corazón, rompiste mi corazón**

**Con tus mentiras de amor...**

_"Definitivamente no es una cancion para mi"-_ Penso Quinn**. **Rachel comenzó la canción y todos se extrañaron, ¿quien podia haber roto el Corazon de Rachel?.

**Hoy recuerdo aquellos días en los que tu me decías**

**q nunca me dejarías**

**Fuistes mala tu mentías, tus palabras no medias**

**Me lograste enamorar**

**Me robaste el corazón, lastimaste la ilusión**

**De volverme a enamorar**

Canto Rachel Mirando fijamente a Quinn que no entendía que tenía que ver esta canción con ella. _"¿Porque esta mirandome?"_- Se pregunto Quinn tratando de darle una dulce sonrisa a Rachel.

**Has logrado que en mi vida nada importe que los días**

**Solo pasen por error.**

**Cuando vuelco esta agonía que dejaste aquí en mi vida**

**No soportare el dolor**

**Me robaste el corazón, lastimaste la ilusión**

**De volverme a enamorar**

Rachel Camino por la sala y miro a Brad con un poco de dolor, pero trato de recomponerse para seguir con la canción.

**Rompiste mi corazón, rompiste mi corazón**

**Con tus mentiras de amor**

**Rompiste mi corazón, rompiste mi corazón**

**Con tus mentiras de amor**

Canto Rachel y apunto con su dedo índice directamente a Quinn que estaba cada vez mas aterrada, la gente descubriría que ellas eran algo. _"¿que mierda le pasa? ¿sera proque no le dije Te amo? !Por el amor de Dios que no estamos saliendo!"_- Prenso Quin un poco enojada.

**Hoy recuerdo aquellos días en los que tu me decías**

**q nunca me dejarías**

**Fuistes mala tu mentías, tus palabras no medias**

**Me lograste enamorar**

**Me robaste el corazón, lastimaste la ilusión**

**De volverme a enamorar**

Rachel miro a Santana y la latina asintió con la cabeza como dándole aliento a la morena. _"¿Que se traen estas dos? ¿Santana?"- _dijo Quinn para sus adentros mientras fulminaba a la latina con la mirada.

**Has logrado que en mi vida nada importe que los días**

**Solo pasen por error.**

**Cuando vuelco esta agonía que dejaste aquí en mi vida**

**No soportare el dolor**

**Me robaste el corazón, lastimaste la ilusión**

**De volverme a enamorar**

Rachel se paro delante de Quinn que estaba un poco confundida por esto, Se suponía que Rachel siempre le cantaba cosas románticas que luego terminaba en sexo. _"¿No mas sexo? ELLA QUIERE ALGO SERIO ¿sera eso? Mierda no entiendo nada"_- DIjo Quinn haciendole un pequeño gesto a RAchel que estaba edlante de ella.

**Rompiste mi corazón, rompiste mi corazón**

**Con tus mentiras de amor**

**Rompiste mi corazón, rompiste mi corazón**

**Con tus mentiras de amor**

Rachel termino su canción y el Glee club rompio en aplausos aunque no sabían si por la canción o por el simple hecho de que Rachel era muy buena como para no aplaudir. Will estube casi toda la calse habalndo de la nueva asignacion de la semana, Rachel se habia sentado junto a Santana, Quinn estaba Junto a Sam un poco lejos de Rachel pero no podia entender porque derrepente tiene celos de Santana. _" Dios es solo Santana no es competencia para mi"_- Penso Quinn tranquilizando sus celos.

Quinn noto la indiferencia de Rachel durante toda la clase y se sorprendió por lo unidas que se veían la morena y Santana pero no quería discutir con Rachel delante de la gente, no podía darse el lujo de que la "gente" viera que ellas eran algo o que vieran como Quinn cuestionaba el origen de la canción así que decidió esperarla en su casillero.

Cuando termino el Glee Club Rachel camino hacia su casillero a buscar algunos libros de Biología porque tenían que estudiar para un examen. Rachel vio a Quinn parada en su casillero y se acerco con una sonrisa.

"Hola bebe"- Dijo Quinn

"Hola Quinn"- Dijo Rachel abriendo su casillero.

"Rara canción esa"- Dijo Quinn tratando de que Rachel hablara por si sola. "¿Qué es eso?"- Pregunto Quinn apuntando dentro del casillero de Rachel sin dejar que la morena dijera nada sobre la anterior acotación sobre su canción.

"Una foto mía y de Santana ayer fuimos al cine"- Dijo Rachel feliz.

"¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Santana?"- Dijo Quinn Con ironía.

"Desde que me pidió que sea su novia"- Dijo Rachel y la cara de Quinn cambio en ese mismo instante.

"¿Qué?...Digo… ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando?"- Pregunto Quinn que no podía disimular el dolor.

"Desde que me dio el mejor sexo de mi vida el sábado por la noche"- Dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero con odio. "Tengo una pregunta Quinn ¿te duele?".

"Si… creo yo creí que teníamos algo aquí"- Dijo Quinn ofendida.

"Deberías haber pensado eso cuando dijiste que me amabas mientras te follabas con Britt"- Dijo Rachel Caminando hacia Santana que estaba esperándola a unos metros. La Cara de Quinn se desfiguro por completo, Como carajo RAchel sabia eso, seguro Britt habia dicho algo, pero ela no amaba a Britt. Ella era QUINN ella no amaba a nadie y Rachel lo sabia. _"Porque demonios estoy enojada con RAchel"_

Quinn parecía que iba a morir, cuando vio a Santana tomar la mano de Rachel.

"Es duro"- Dijo Rachel conteniendo las lagrimas.

"Se lo merece"- Dijo Santana tratando de consolar un poco a Rachel que giro a ver por ultima vez a Quinn que estaba empujando a un niño con fuerza contra los casilleros por el gusto de hacerlo y apra liberar su ira.

"Yo no amo a Rachel"- Dijo Quinn para si misma mientras caminaba a los vestuarios.

"Tendremos una practica bastante agitada, Quinn va a destrozarme"- Dijo Santana Y Rachel le sonrío pidiendo perdón.

**

* * *

**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

PEZBERRY es sexy.

Este capitulo me parecio una mierda, de verdad una mierda no me gusto, no me gusto y no me gusto. Supongo que no estaba en mi mejor momento cuando escribi la base de esta historia. Mucho Lemon y drama basicamente eso.

Santana y Rachel son novias ¿Que deberia hacer Quinn? Tecnicamente ella y RAchel no eran una pareja. ¿Y Que pasa con Britt a todo esto?

La cancion que canta Rachel es de 18 kilates.

PD: Faberruary(?) asi era... Por Dios! Vieron todo el Faberry/Achele que paso este mes. Voy a morir. Y anoche casi tuve un colapso por tiempo indefinido cuando vi todas las escenas Quinn/Rachel que vienen en los proximos caps.

NO PUEDO ESPERAR.

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**¡COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA" y "CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	4. Me has hechado al olvido

** Me has hechado al olvido - Jose Feliciano**

* * *

Hacia dos días que Quinn veía a Rachel y Santana pasearse por la escuela como una pareja prefecta, Cada vez que Quinn las veía muy cerca una de la otra se decía a si misma que no tenía que estar celosa por alguien no amaba.

"Fuck"- Dijo Quinn en voz alta mientras miraba el salón vacío en el que se encontraba para pensar y cuestionarse a si misma.

Britt caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela camino al auditorio, tenia que ensayar una coreografía con Mike y Tina.

"¿Quinn?" – Pregunto Britt al ver la cabeza de Quinn asomarse por la puerta del salón donde normalmente hacían las reuniones del club de celibato. Quinn le hizo señas a Britt para que se acercara en silencio mientras miraba hacia todos lados con miedo de que alguien aparezca y las vea.

Cuando Britt estaba de pie frente a Quinn se escucharon unos pasos, alguien se acercaba, Britt solo sonrío a Quinn esperando pero esa persona que se acercaba Quinn tomo con Fuerza del brazo a Britt y la metió dentro de salón, Quinn se sentó con la puerta en el piso y obligo a Britt a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Por qué estamos sentadas en el suelo?"- Pregunto Britt con ternura

"Shhh"- Dijo Quinn tapando la boca de Britt mientras le hacia señas de que alguien estaba afuera, Britt solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos para no hablar.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos, Britt observo a Quinn que tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta tratando de saber porque esa persona no se alejaba, Britt miro las piernas de Quinn que tenían algunos moretones por las caídas en las practicas de Cherios y sin darse cuenta estaba lamiéndose los labios, Britt no resistió mas y llevo una de sus manos a las pierna de Quinn y comenzó a acariciarla subiendo y bajando por la parte interna del muslo. Quinn miro a Britt con pánico en los ojos. _"¿Ahora Britt? Sabes hay alguien afuera y no debemos…esta chica no sabe cuando es le momento indicado." _Britt Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Quinn pero esto era excitante, Britt llevo su dedo índice a sus labios pidiendo silencio a Quinn mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, Quinn asintió con la cabeza llevando sus manos al culo de Britt _"nos van a pescar, nos van a pescar, nos van a pescar… OH me encanta" _Britt saco a Quinn de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a besarla lamiendo los labios de Quinn mientras la rubia intentaba respirar con normalidad, Britt dejo escapar un gemido suave cuando Quinn la apretó con fuerza sobre su cintura logrando que el centro de Britt golpee contra su cadera.

Quinn levanto sus caderas del suelo golpeando contra Britt que comenzaba a molerse en su contra.

"SANTANA hace 5 minutos que estoy esperándote."- Dijo Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta y Quinn empujo a Britt entrando en pánico.

"Entremos a este salón"- Dijo Santana Quinn podía escuchar los pasos de ambas chicas casi sobre la puerta, La manija de la puerta comenzaba a moverse, Quinn y Britt se paran sin saber que hacer.

"¿Rachel, Santana?"- Se escucha la voz de Mike, Rachel abre la puerta sin mirar, Quinn se congela y Britt la toma del brazo y la lleva casi corriendo debajo del escritorio.

"¿Vieron a Britt?"- Pregunto el chico y Rachel giro Rápidamente hacia el salón cuando creyó oír algún ruido.

"ouch"- Dijo Quinn sin emitir sonido, su cabeza había golpeado contra la parte superior del escritorio, Britt trataba de sobar al zona para que no le duele mas.

"¿Yo no la he visto y tu Rach?"- Dijo Santana entrando al salón.

"No, no"- Dijo Rachel distraída, ella no estaba loca había escuchado algo.

"Ok, Gracias, si la ven díganle que estamos en el auditorio y que se apure"- Dijo Mike desapareciendo en los pasillos vacíos.

"Le diré"- Dijo Santana empujando a Rachel dentro del salón.

"Santana las demoras no son tolerables"- Dijo Rachel caminando hacia el escritorio.

"OH vamos como si no estuvieras acostumbr5ada a esperarme"- Dijo Santana sentándose sobre el escritorio, Rachel tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

Quinn apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras su corazón estaba punto de estallar de tanta adrenalina, Quinn miro a Britt que no sabia nada acerca de Rachel y Santana preparándose para consolarla pero se quedo un poco extrañada al ver a la rubia que cabeceaba del sueño.

"Santana esto no esta funcionando"- Dijo Rachel. _"si, si, Dile todo_"- Pensó Quinn

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Santana sin mucho interés.

"¿Porque esto no funciona, acaso viste a Quinn celosa? ¿Acaso ella dio alguna señal de importarle esto?"- pregunto Rachel a Santana, era obvio que la morena estaba un poco frustrada y Santana odiaba a la gente frustrada.

"¿Por qué hacemos esto?"- pregunto Santana riendo

"¿Por qué estoy enojada con Quinn y tu amas joderle la vida Quinn?"- Dijo Rachel como si fuera obvio y Santana riendo en voz alta.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Quinn en voz alta.

"¿escuchaste eso?"- Dijo Rachel silenciando a Santana, Quinn puso sus manos sobre su boca para amortiguar todo sonido.

"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto Santana

"No se, un ruido raro" – Dijo Rachel mirando hacia todos lados.

"OH si, son tus neuronas tratando de hacer contacto"- Dijo Santana y río mas fuerte, a Rachel no le pareció muy gracioso, aunque a Quinn le causo un poco de gracia trato de no reír no podían descubrirla.

"OK volviendo al tema Santana, repito, ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO"- Dijo Rachel enojada.

"Muy cierto, esto no esta funcionando"- Dijo Santana que se quedo a la mitad de la frase que iba a decir cuando vio un bolso familiar junto a la puerta del salón.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Rachel Buscando alguna respuesta a la reacción de Santana

"Esto no esta funcionando porque no decimos lo que sentimos con nuestros cuerpos"- Dijo Santana y Rachel la miro extrañada. "Déjame mostrarte como funciona"- Dijo Santana señalando un bolso de Cherios con un llavero en forma de estrella que estaba junto a la puerta.

"¿QUINN?"- Simulo Rachel con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido y Santana asintió con la cabeza. "Muéstrame bebe"- Dijo Rachel entrando en el juego de Santana.

"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías"- Dijo Santana y Quinn se estremeció, miro a Britt para tratar de explicar la situación pero agradeció a Dios que la chica estuviera completamente dormida como para escuchar eso.

"Me encanta tu cuerpo"- Dijo Santana Buscando con la mirada la escondite de Quinn.

"OH bebe estas usando ese corpiño "- Dijo Santana preguntando a Rachel con la mirada.

"Negro" Susurro Rachel al oído de Santana.

"ROJO que tanto me gusta"- Dijo Santana con una sonrisa malvada señalando a Rachel para que viera como escapaba una punta de la falda de Quinn por debajo del escritorio.

"Te tengo". Dijo Rachel sentándose sobre el escritorio mientras Santana se ponía frente a ella, Quinn tapo los oídos de Britt par que no despierte, Quinn trataba de pensar en otras cosas desconcentrarse y no pensar en lo que pasaba sobre el escritorio, ella no quería esto, no quería escucharlo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era insoportable, ella podía escuchar los asquerosos besos que Santana estaba colocando sobre la piel de Rachel.

"Me fascina el sabor de tu piel"- Se quejo Rachel mientras chupaba una naranja, Santana tuvo que cubrir su boca para no reír en voz alta.

"A mi me fascinas tu"- Dijo Santana y tiro su campera casi detrás del escritorio para que Quinn creyera que se estaban quitando la ropa.

"_OH por dios van hacerlo, esto no esta bien yo iba hacerlo con Britt quien obviamente duerme, ¿Cómo mierda puede dormirse? Y Rachel, Rachel es una puta, ella, ella, ella, no es así. ¿Por qué esta con Santana? ¿Santana no estaba enamorada de Britt? Ella debería estar con Britt así yo estaría con Rachel"- _Pensó Quinn tratando de obviar los quejidos y gemidos que venían de ambas chicas.

"Mierda Santana, estoy tan cerca"- Dijo Rachel y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Quinn pero por mas de que tratara de contenerlas estaba volviendo se imposible.

"_¿Por qué mierda lloro? yo ni siquiera llore cuando vi Titanic, yo no la amo ¿yo no la amo?, OH por dios soy QUINN CELESTE FABRAY no una debilucha sentimentalista que no puede controlar sus emociones, ¿Estoy admitiendo mis emociones? ¿Eso significa que una de mis emociones involucra sentimientos hacia Rachel? NO, por supuesto que no yo no amo a Rachel, ella es insoportable, tonta, fea, sin sentido de la moda, con esas estupidas faldas y esa gigante sonrisa que usa para molesta y su asquerosa voz, por supuesto que yo no amo a ese monstruo"- _Pensó Quinn y las lagrimas lograron escapar a sus mejillas_. "Y obviamente no puedo controlar mis emociones"_

"Voy a venir"- Gimió Rachel que estaba sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas mientras chupaba la naranja para agregar efectos de sonido.

"Ven conmigo princesita"- Dijo Santana leyendo la lista de cosa que debía decir cuando Quinn estaba cerca, cosas que Quinn normalmente decía a Rachel.

"_¿Princesita? Yo le digo así, tu no puedes decirle así, es MIA, me refiero a la expresión, Rachel no me importa." – _pensó Quinn secando las lagrimas de su rostro.

"Wow eso fue genial"- Dijo Rachel aburrida de Actuar.

"Lo se"- Dijo Santana que aunque fuese una actuación, no podía dejar de ser una engreída.

"Te amo"- Dijo Rachel mirando hacia el escritorio, como si su mirada pudiera atravesar la madera y ver a Quinn.

"Yo también"- Dijo Santana con asco. "Vamos, en 10 minutos empieza glee y quiero limpiar mis manos"- Dijo Santana mirando con compasión a Rachel que tenia una mirada triste.

"_¿Yo también? Vamos Rachel te mereces algo mejor que eso, dijo "yo también" te esta mintiendo y lo sabes, ¿Por qué te haces esto? Ella no sabe lo que te gusta, ella no sabe como te gusta que te toquen, ella no sabe lo que te gusta que te digan en la cama, ella no sabe que todas las noches cuentas las estrellas y que crees que algún día podrás contarlas todas, ella no sabe que llevas una caja de colores en tu bolso para adornar tos trabajos con estrellas y arco iris, ella no sabe como te hiciste esa estupida cicatriz en la espalda y tampoco sabe que crees que jamás podrás usar un vestido sin espalda por culpa de la cicatriz"- _Pensó Quinn mientras escuchaba a las chicas salir del salón.

"¿Por qué no nos detuvo?"- Pregunto Rachel a Santana

"No lo se"- Dijo La latina abrazando a su amiga.

"Ella no te ama y yo si"- Dijo Quinn en voz alta y Britt abrió los ojos cuando Quinn acariciaba su rostro despertándola con ternura.

"Quinn me duele la espalada"- Dijo Britt y Quinn ayudo a la niña a salir debajo del escritorio.

"¿Quinn que hace la chaqueta de Santana en el suelo?"- Pregunto Britt apuntando hacia la prenda que estaba en el suelo.

"Mierda"- Murmuro Quinn"- Me la presto a mi"- Dijo Quinn quitándose de las manos a Britt.

"Pero tu traes puesta la tuya"- Dijo Britt, ella no era tan estupida como todos creían y Quinn lo sabia.

"Si… bueno yo tenia mucho frío y San dijo Que podía usarla para cubrir mis piernas"- Dijo Quinn esperando que esto sea creíble para Britt.

"Bien, ¿Vamos a Glee?"- Dijo Britt mirando su reloj de pulsera.

"Si ve, ahora te alcanzo"- Dijo Quinn y Britt la beso sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

"Britt no podemos hacer esto"- Dijo Quinn sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, ella no quería sexo, no estaba de humor para sexo.

"¿Porque?"- Pregunto Britt con tristeza.

"Porque tu amas a Santana"- Dijo Quinn acariciando el rostro de Britt.

"Santana ama a Rachel"- Dijo Britt con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No, no es cierto"- Dijo Quinn acercándose mas a Britt para abrazarla. _"puta madre no llores, no llores, no se que hacer cuando la gente llora"_

"Si, Kurt dijo que si"- Dijo Britt sin poder contener el llanto.

"_CARAJO" _"Britt Kurt es un idiota celoso porque no puede tener una relación gay estable, y no sabe nada… tenemos que solucionar esto así puede estar con Santana y yo con Rachel"- Dijo Quinn

"¿tu tampoco me amas?"- pregunto Britt

"No, digo si pero… no me confundas solo escúchame, Britt confía en mi, podemos con ellas"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo a Britt para terminar de convencerla de que todo estaba bien.

"¿Rachel?"- Dijo Britt sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"- Dijo Quinn

"¿Te gusta Rachel?"- Pregunto Britt que no podía creer la declaración que había hecho Quinn.

"Si, no se, un poco."- Dijo Quinn

"¿Tu te acostabas con Rachel cuando te acostabas conmigo?"- Pregunto Britt enojada.

"No, Britt hay cosas mas importantes ahora"- Dijo Quinn apurando A Britt para llegar a la reunión de Glee.

"OH por dios me usaste"- Grito Brittany enojada."HIJA DE PUTA creí que sentías algo por mi"- Dijo Britt y Quinn la miro desconcertada.

"¿Qué carajo Britt? Tu gritabas el nombre de Santana"- Dijo Quinn sin entender que carajo pasaba.

"NO es lo mismo, tu sabias que yo amaba a Santana pero nunca me dijiste nada sobre Rachel"- Dijo Britt antes de entrar al auditorio dejando a Quinn con la palabra en la boca.

Quinn entro hirviendo al auditorio se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Santana, Rachel estaba esperando que todos se acomodaron en sus asientos para comenzar a cantar, pero la cara se le desfiguro por completo al ver como Quinn sacaba por la fuerza a Santana fuera del auditorio. Rachel Corrió para detenerlas esto se veía muy feo pero un par de brazos fuertes y dulces la detuvieron.

"Déjalas, no van a matarse, son hermanas"- Dijo Britt sosteniendo a Rachel, Aunque la morena sintió un odio profundo por Britt acepto el consejo.

"¿Qué puta te pasa Q?"- Pregunto Santana con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba sus brazos marcado por los dedos de Quinn.

"Tu chaqueta Santana"- Dijo Quinn empujando la chaqueta sobre el pecho de Santana con fuerza.

"OH gracias, sabes me la olvide cuando tenia sexo con Berry"- Dijo Santana tratando de lastimar mas a Quinn.

"Me importa tres carajos lo que quieras hacerme, ¿Pero Rachel y Britt merecen esto?"- Dijo Quinn furiosa.

"A Britt no la metas en esto, a ella no le lastima lo que no sabe"- Dijo Santana girando para volver a entrar al auditorio. _"una mentira piadosa"_

"Ella estaba debajo del escritorio Santana, no era yo"- Dijo Quinn dejando a Santana congelada en la puerta del auditorio. Quinn se adentro en el gran salón, Rachel estaba sentada junto a Finn, Quinn solo puso sus ojos sobre todos los clubbers que ahora estaban mirando hacia la puerta esperando por Santana.

"OH por dios creo que la mato"- Dijo Kurt tapándose los ojos, ni bien Kurt termino de decir la frase Santana entro al auditorio pálida y se sentó junto a Britt para comprobar lo que Quinn había dicho. La Rubia la miro con odio y se paro para ir a sentarse junto a Artie.

Quinn sonrío satisfecha ante las reacciones de Britt y Santana.

"Señor shue me gustaría poder cantar una canción"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel iba a protestar, ya que ella iba a cantar primero peor luego simplemente prefirió escuchar lo que Quinn tenia para decir.

"Si a Rachel no le molesta, ella iba a cantar primero"- Dijo El señor Shue.

"No me molesta que Quinn cante, es mas quiero escucharla"- Dijo Rachel sentándose junto a Santana.

"Bueno Quinn el escenario es todo tuyo"- Dijo El señor Shue sentándose a esperar que Quinn termine de acomodarse.

Quinn tomo la guitarra y todos se quedaron en silencio, nos sabían que Quinn tocaba la guitarra,

**I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways**

**My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days**

**I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes**

**To a whole new world that had since been in disguise**

Quinn no estaba mirando a nadie en particular solo cantaba con toda su alma.

**But that day will most likely never come for me**

**And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck**

**To everything you are**

Quinn se estaba moviendo al ritmo de este rock melódico como si fuera una Rock estar.

**So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures**

**And overanalyze your words**

**But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard**

**It's taking everything in me**

**Just to forget your sweater so far**

Quinn bajo del escenario con la guitarra y se paro frente a Rachel y Santana.

**I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world**

**But your undecisive mind shows me that**

**You are "just another girl"**

**I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real**

**What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams**

**Maybe then you'd know how I feel**

Quinn estaba tan metida dentro de la canción y Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**But that day will most likely never come for me**

**And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck**

**To everything you are**

Quinn nunca había cantado una canción para Rachel aunque la rubia intentara mostrar que era solo un rock, Rachel sabia que era para ella.

**So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures**

**And overanalyze your words**

**But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard**

**It's taking everything in me**

**Just to forget your sweater so far**

**I can honestly say**

**That I never, ever, ever felt this way**

**Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin**

**These are the parts of your body**

**That cause my comatose to begin**

Quinn subió corriendo al escenario y comenzó a cantar la canción junto al a chico de la guitarra eléctrica.

**I can honestly say**

**That I never, ever, ever felt this way**

**Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin**

**These are the parts of your body**

**That cause my comatose to begin**

**I will sleep another day**

**I don't really need to anyway**

**What's the point when my dreams are infected**

**With words you used to say**

**I will breathe in a moment**

**As long as I keep my distance**

**I wouldn't want to go messing anything up**

Quinn salto en el aire y cayo al mismo tiempo que la batería comenzó a sonar, estaba tan dentro del a canción que no había notado que todo le club estaba asaltando junto a ella. Mientras Rachel seguía sentada.

**So don't go worrying about me**

**It's not like I think about you constantly**

**So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect**

**Your life anymore**

**I knew it the moment you walked into the door**

Quinn apunto directamente a Rachel que trataba de no demostrar emociones ante esta canción en la que Quinn claramente decía que sentía lago por ella.

**So don't go worrying about me**

**It's not like I think about this constantly**

**So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect**

**Your life anymore**

**I knew it the moment you walked into the door**

Quinn cayó de rodillas al suelo con el micrófono entre sus manos, el pelo caía sobre su rostro y los que estaban cerca de ella podían ver algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

**I'll let you get the best of me**

**Because there's nothing else that I do well**

**I'll let you get the best of me**

**Because there's nothing else that I do well**

**I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker**

**I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker**

**You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim **

**All hail the heartbreaker**

Todo el grupo grito y aplaudió con alegría. Quinn recibió algunos abrazos de sus compañeros mientras buscaba a Rachel con la mirada pero lo único que pudo ver era la espalda de la morena que salía corriendo del auditorio.

"Eso fue increíble Quinn, Creo que tenemos a nuestra Rocks Star"- Dijo el señor Shue.

"gracias Dios por hacer mi DIA tan memorable"- Dijo Quinn mirando al cielo, antes de salir a buscar a Rachel e intentar hablar con ella si eso era posible.

**

* * *

**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Perdon... Estuve re ocupada y encima me quede sin Pc por un par de dias y tenia todo escrito a mano asique tarde en pasar esto a la pc, todabia no se muy bien el rumbo de esta historia quería un "UNHAPPY ENDING" pero la gente odia eso :P

No se muy bien que hacer con el evento, quiero que el ultimo Cap sea increible asique voy a tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo. PROMETO ACTUALIZAR CUENTOS DE AMOR ESTA SEMANA(lo pongo en mayusculas porque ya me estan volviendo loca)

Este cap me causo gracia, y tristesa al mismo tiempo, espero que cause alguna emocion en ustedes. Ah la cancion que canta Quinn es **"All hail the heartbreaker - The Spill Canvas" **Les recomiendo que la escuchen y se imaginen a Quinn/Dianna Cantando eso, Sueño con que en Glee Quinn cante un Rock al estilo Julian casablanca (?)

Odio a RM.

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**¡COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA" y "CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	5. When Love Takes Over

**When Love Takes Over - David Guetta**

* * *

"¡Rachel detente ahora!"- Dijo Quinn parándose delante del trayecto del auto de Rachel.

"¿Qué mierda Fabray? Podría haberte matado ¿quieres que vaya joven a la cárcel?"- Pregunto Rachel bajándose del auto histérica.

"perdóname"- Dijo Quinn caminando hacia la morena.

"No, no quiero, me dolieron tus mentiras Quinn"- Dijo Rachel volviendo la auto.

"Entonces debiste matarme porque nada va a dolerme mas que tu rechazo"- Dijo Quinn dramáticamente parándose frente al auto.

"Quinn quítate"- Dijo Rachel haciendo señas con las manos.

"No"- Dijo Quinn tratando de tragarse una sonrisa cuando vio a Rachel caminar hacia ella.

"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Quinn cuando sintió que Rachel la movió y la llevo lejos del auto para poder irse.

"No voy a matarte, no podría vivir con eso"- Dijo Rachel antes de caminar nuevamente a su auto. Quinn escucho a Rachel cerrar la puerta del auto y corrió hacia ella, antes de que Rachel pisara el acelerador se metió en el asiento del acompañante.

"¿Estas Loca?"- Grito Rachel asustada poniendo la mano sobre su corazón para tratar de calmarlo.

"Por ti"- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

"Quinn estoy saliendo con Santana"- Dijo Rachel tratando de que no se le notaran los nervios.

"¿De verdad?"- Pregunto Quinn ingresando en el espacio personal de Rachel.

"Si, y estamos muy felices"- Dijo Rachel empujando a Quinn.

"OH"- El dolor era evidente en el rostro de Quinn. "Si me dices que no sientes nada por mi dejare de buscarte"- Dijo Quinn volviendo a invadir el espacio personal de Rachel.

"No siento anda por ti"- Dijo Rachel sin poder mirar a los ojos a Quinn.

"¿Segura?"- Dijo Quinn casi sobre los labios de Rachel.

"Si"- Susurro Rachel

"Entonces no me beses"- Dijo Quinn cerrando la brecha entre sus labios, Rachel trato con todas sus fuerzas de no devolver el beso a Quinn pero era imposible su cuerpo reaccionaba solo cuando de trataba de Quinn. La rubia empujo su lengua dentro de l aboca de Rachel que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no gemir, Quinn llevo su mano derecha a la cintura de Rachel y la izquierda sobre el cuello de la niña.

"Quinn"- Dijo Rachel tratando de alejarse.

"Dime"- Dijo Quinn sin romper el contacto con Rachel.

"Me lastimaste, mucho"- Dijo Rachel llorando, las lagrimas de Rachel estaban golpeando el rostro de Quinn.

"Yo te amo"- Dijo Quinn volviendo a conectar sus labios con los de Rachel, La morena ya no se resistía, no podía porque ella amaba a Quinn.

"Yo también"- Dijo Rachel besando desesperadamente a Quinn.

"Pero…" - Dijo Quinn esperando que Rachel dijera su discurso.

"pero no puedo actuar como si nada"- Rachel intento seguir hablando peor fuer cortada por los labios de Quinn.

"Se mi novia"- Dijo Quinn sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Rachel alejándose para ver a Quinn a los ojos.

"Que seas mi novia"- Dijo Quinn temblando. Ella jamás le había pedido algo así a alguien. Ella jamás pensó en ponerse de novia con nadie.

"¿Y Britt?"- Pregunto Rachel dolida.

"¿Britt? Nosotras hablamos, ella ama a Santana y Santana creo que ama a Britt, y yo te amo a ti"- Dijo Quinn entrelazando sus dedos con los de Rachel.

"Voy a arrepentirme de esto"- Dijo Rachel conectando sus labios con los de Quinn.

"Te prometo que no, Voy hacer todo para emendar mi error"- Dijo Quinn acariciando la mano de Rachel con su pulgar.

"Soy tan débil"- Dijo Rachel volviendo a besar a Quinn que solo río en el beso.

"Rachel… ¿Por qué tuviste sexo con Santana?". Pregunto Quinn un poco dolida.

"¿porque tuviste sexo con Britt?"- Respondió Rachel con otra pregunta.

"No se, supongo que estaba asustada, supongo que no quería aceptar que estaba enamorada"- Dijo Quinn Ocultando su cara en el cuello de Rachel.

"Yo no tuve sexo con Santana hoy, solo quería hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo sentí, yo sabia que tu estabas ahí."- Dijo Rachel Y Quinn se aparto.

"¡Rompiste mi corazón!"- Dijo Quinn molesta.

"Tu también quería vengarme, pensé que no me amabas y que solo me usabas"- Dijo Rachel apenada.

"Pero los besos y la chaqueta de Santana yo lo escuche yo estaba hay con Britt y…"- Quinn se apago al ver la cara de Rachel. "¿Qué?"

"¿Con Britt?"- Pregunto Rachel alejándose de Quinn.

"No, no, Solo íbamos hablar sobre como hacer para recuperarlas, no paso nada"- Dijo Quinn _"Bueno estoy mintiendo otra vez pero juro que será la ultima vez"._

"Me cuesta mucho confiar en ti, Quinn"- Dijo Rachel tratando de que las lagrimas no volvieran a escapar de sus ojos.

"No voy a presionarte, voy a demostrarte que esto es real y confuso, pero real"- Dijo Quinn bajando del auto.

"¿Te vas?"- Pregunto Rachel ella esta esperando aun que sea pasar la tarde con su novia.

"Si, tengo algunas cosas que solucionar."- Dijo Quinn inclinándose a capturar los labios de Rachel una vez más. "te veo depuse, novia".

Rachel observo como Quinn se adentraba en la escuela nuevamente, Ella manejo hasta su casa sin creer que Quinn le había pedido que sea su novia, ella espero esto por tanto tiempo y ahora no estaba segura si realmente esto era una buena idea.

**¿Berry que hacías besándote con Quinn?- S**

**Ella me pido que sea la novia. – R**

**OH por dios, apostaría mi vida a que dijiste que si. Idiota – S**

**¿Estas celosa? –R**

**Voy a actuar como si no dijiste eso. Britt estaba bajo el escritorio – S**

**Si lo se, lo siento ¿Esta enojada? –R**

**Creo que si, no se que hacer. – S**

**Encontraremos la manera Santana. – R**

**Espero que si, OK me canse de ser tu amiga Adiós. –S**

**¿Somos amigas? – R**

**Dije adios, mand hands :D ****– S**

Rachel bajo de su auto y entro corriendo a la casa, sus padres la miraron por unos segundos, no estaban seguros si debían o no preguntar algo.

"Estoy enamorada"- Dijo Rachel abrazando a sus padres.

"estoy feliz por ti hija, pero por favor dime que no es Santana"- Dijo Hiram conteniendo la respiración hasta que Rachel contestara.

"No"- Dijo Rachel sin entender como su padre pensaba en Santana.

"OH cariño me haces el padre mas feliz de la tierra"- Dijo Hiram abrazando a su hija.

"Cuanto drama"- Dijo LeRoy riendo.

"¿Quién es entonces?"- Pregunto Hiram emocionado.

"Quinn"- Dijo Rachel y LeRoy se puso de pie.

"No, no, no, no simplemente No, Quinn NO"- Dijo LeRoy y Rachel hizo pucheros a su padre.

"Pero papá"- Dijo Rachel, Hiram también puso su carita de perro mojado y LeRoy seguía negando con la cabeza.

"Es Quinn, viniste aquí con el corazón destrozado por esa chica y ahora dices que estas enamorada de ella"- Grito LeRoy enojado.

"Ella también me ama"- Grito Rachel

"Ella no te ama, ella quiere entrar en tus pantalones"- Grito Leroy e Hiram tomo del brazo a su marido para que se tranquilice.

"Ella ya entro en mis pantalones"- Murmuro Rachel sentándose en el sofá.

"¿Qué?"- Gritaron Hiram y Leroy al mismo tiempo. "Estas castigada, no Internet, no celular, no salidas, ¡no Nada!"- Dijo LeRoy que parecía iba a tener un ataque la corazón.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice le amor con mi novia?"- Dijo Rachel e Hiram no podía creer que Rachel tuviera el valor para contestarle así a su padre.

"¿Tu novia?"- Pregunto Hiram tratando de contener la felicidad.

"Sube a tu habitación, no quiero verte ahora"- Dijo LeRoy y Rachel solo pego un grito frustrado antes de entrar a su habitación.

"Cariño esto no salio muy bien"- Dijo Hiram abrazando a su marido.

"Ella no puede ser gay, no quiero que lo sea, no quiero que sufra y no quiero que este con Quinn"- Dijo LeRoy dejando escapar una lagrima.

"Son otros tiempos cariño, ella no sufrirá como nosotros, estamos aquí para apoyarla y en cuanto a Quinn veremos como va eso, no podemos decirle a quien amar"- Dijo Hiram y LeRoy solo se recostó sobre el pecho de su marido buscando contención.

**Estoy castigada, todavía no me quitaron el celular- R**

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –Q**

**Le dije a mis padres que habías entrado en mis pantalones –R**

**¡OH POR DIOS! No podré ir a tu casa nunca más, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Q**

**Lo siento, estaba enojada y peleábamos. – R**

**Esta bien, ahora no entiendo nada, depuse me cuentas. Te extraño – Q**

**Yo también, Mi padre viene va a quitarme le celular. ¡Haz algo! – R - **Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir el mensaje peor no se animo a responder alguno de los padres podría leer el mensaje y seria su final.

"Rachel dame ese teléfono"- Dijo LeRoy enojado.

"papa, tengo una visa social que mantener"- Dijo Rachel e Hiram sonrío un poco.

"El teléfono ahora"- Dijo LeRoy y Rachel se lo entrego, el hombre salio del habitación el no podía mirar a su hija a los ojos, el sabia que si lo hacia iba a perder esta batalla.

"Ya se le pasara, yo tampoco estoy muy contento de saber que alguien desfloro a mi hermosa princesita pero sabia que algún día iba a pasar. Ahora dime ¿Ella te pido que seas la novia o como fue?"- Pregunto Hiram con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

"Si, hoy. Ella me dijo que me amaba y me pido que sea la novia y le dije que si"- Dijo Rachel, Hiram miro hacia todos lados en busca de LeRoy y abrazo a su niña.

"si te lastima me dices y la asesinamos, tengo una pala y conozco un bosque cerca"- Dijo Hiram en chiste.

"¡Papá!"- Dijo Rachel riendo

"¡HIRAM! Te necesito aquí un minuto"- Grito LeRoy desde la plata baja,

"Tu padre esta un poco histérico, quédate aquí, para mañana se le pasara"- Dijo Hiram antes de besar en la frente a su hija y correr para acompañar a su marido que seguía refunfuñando sobre como Rachel tenia el valor de decir eso y como era posible que eso hubiese pasado.

Britt estaba sentada en el portico de su casa cuando vio a Puck que bajo de su auto la dio una pequeña nota y se fue.

**Ven a mi casa necesito hablar contigo – Rachel**

DING- DONG

"Hola señor Berry soy Brittany, voy al Glee club con Rachel ¿se encuentra ella en casa?"- Pregunto Britt con su dulce e inocente vos.

"No"- Respondió LeRoy pero Hiram se adelanto y le dio una mirada a LeRoy antes de hablar.

"Si cariño, ella esta en su habitación"- Dijo Hiram dejando entrar a Britt.

"¿Puedo Pasar?"- Pregunto Britt asomando la cabeza hacia la habitación de Rachel.

"Brittany ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunto Rachel enojada.

"Tu me mandaste una nota"- Dijo Britt entregando la nota a Rachel.

"definitivamente yo no te envíe esto, aparte estoy castigada y no tengo contacto con el mundo real"- Dijo Rachel dramáticamente.

"¿Tu amas a San?"- Pregunto Britt abrazando uno de los peluches de Rachel.

"No"- respondió Rachel que no podía evitar estar enojada con Britt.

"¿Y porque estas con ella?"- Pregunto Britt conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Ya no estoy con ella"- Dijo Rachel sin mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

"Santana no me ama"- Dijo Britt dejando escapar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir hacia unos segundos.

"Si te ama"- Dijo Rachel sintiendo un poco de pena. "¿Britt porque estabas con Quinn?"

"Porque Quinn es buena en la cama y me hacia acordar a San"- Dijo Britt pidiendo perdón con la mirada a Rachel. "Yo no sabia Rachel".

"Esta bien. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?"- Pregunto Rachel y La niña asintió con la cabeza mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Hiram estaba mirando por la ventana cuando vio el auto de Quinn en la entrada, Hiram miro hacia todos lados tratando de que LeRoy no supiera que Quinn estaba afuera.

"Santana"- Dijo Quinn susurrando mientras se metía al patio trasero de la casa de los Berry.

"¿Dime porque vinimos aquí?"- Pregunto Santana que estaba sentada en la hamaca de los Berry.

"Una serenata"- Dijo Quinn acomodando su guitarra junto a un pequeño bafle que había llevado y entregándole a Santana unas maracas.

"¿Qué? ¿Me hiciste venir para cantarle a Berry?"- Pregunto Santana enojada mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"Britt también esta aquí"- Dijo Quinn y Santana se volvió sobre sus pasos.

"estoy Aquí"- dijo Puck que entro lo mas rápido que pudo al patio e instalo rápidamente un teclado y sentándose para tocar

"Espero que esta mierda funcione"- Dijo Santana arrancando el papel que tenia Quinn en las manos. Puck asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba todo listo.

"¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL!"- Grito Quinn, Rachel se asomo por la ventana, Hiram tomo a LeRoy por la fuerza y lo obligo a mirar por la ventana sin decir una palabra.

"¿Quinn? Mis padres van a matarte"- Dijo Rachel asustada peor Quinn solo le sonrío.

"¡BRITT!"- Grito Santana Mirando a Quinn en busca de apoyo.

"¿Sany?"- Pregunto Britt asomando la cabeza.

"Aquí vamos"- murmuro Quinn y Santana comenzó a golpear las maracas con suavidad en el aire. Hiram y LeRoy no pudieron evitar reír.

Puck puso a sonar una canción predeterminada que tenia en el teclado, y comenzó a golpear las teclas mientras Quinn tocaba algunos punteos para comenzar la canción.

**Come on, yeah -** (_Vamos, sí_ ) Quinn Canto mirando a Santana que solo se río de esta estupidez. 

**You are my knight in armor - _(_**_Usted es mi caballero en armadura)_  
**The hero of my heart -** _(El héroe de mi corazón)_  
**When you smile at me I see - **_(__Cuando me sonríes veo)_  
**A true world go up -** _(__Un mundo real sube)_  
**The river is getting deep, believe it - **_(__El río se está profunda, creo que)_  
**You're all these arms of mine wanna hold - **_(Eres todo lo que quiero sostener)_  
**All wrapped up with a river - **_(__Todo ello envuelto con un río)_  
**Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold - **_(__Nena, te voy a dar este corazón de oro)_

Quinn Canto haciendo reír a Rachel al escuchar el ritmo de la canción, mientras Santana se unía a ella en un baile tierno y ridículo.

**So listen up, it's you I trust - **_(__Así que escucha, es usted confío)__  
_**I feel magic every time that we touch -** _(__Me siento magia cada vez que tocamos)_  
**I pledge allegiance to the heavens above - **_(__Prometo lealtad a los cielos)_  
**Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love - **_(__Esta noche a su bebé hago mi declaración de amor)_

Santana se unió a Quinn en el coro y Puck parecía poseído en el teclado.

(Hey of love)

**Just like Juliette belonged to Romeo -** _(Al igual que Juliette pertenecía a Romeo)__  
_**You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go - **_(Usted puede estar preparado que yo no se lo que le permite ir)_  
**In the heat of the night -** _(En el calor de la noche)_  
**So right you taste my sweetness on your lips -**_(Tan bien que el sabor de mi dulzura en los labios) _  
**I'll make it better than you ever dreamed -** _(Voy a hacerlo mejor de lo que jamás soñó)_  
**And the rest of your life will be just like this, baby -** _(Y el resto de su vida será como este, Nena)_

Santana canto sola la segunda estrofa mientras Quinn saltaba por todo le patio y Santana hacia movimientos pélvicos. Causando las risas de Britt y Rachel.

**(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust –** _(Nena)_ _(__Así que escucha, es usted confío)__  
_**I feel magic every time that we touch - **_(__Me siento magia cada vez que tocamos)_  
**(Baby) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above -** _(Nena)_ _(__Prometo lealtad a los cielos)_  
**Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love - **_(__Esta noche a su bebé hago mi declaración de amor)_

Santana, Quinn y Puck perecían poseídos por la canción mientras cantaban, Quinn alzo la vista a la ventana y no encontró a nadie.

**So listen up, it's you I trust - **_(__Así que escucha, es usted confío)__  
_**I feel magic every time that we touch -** _(__Me siento magia cada vez que tocamos)_  
**(Yeah) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above -** _(Si)_ _(__Prometo lealtad a los cielos)_  
**Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love -** _(__Esta noche a su bebé hago mi declaración de amor)_

Rachel y Brittany corrieron al patio a encontrarse con los chicos.

**Declaration of love (love) -** _(__Declaración de amor) (el amor)_  
**Declaration of love (heh) –** _(__Declaración de amor) (heh)_  
**Declaration of love (oh) –** _(__Declaración de amor) (oh)_  
**Declaration of love (no no no no) - **_(__Declaración de amor( (no, no, no, no)_  
**Declaration of love (to you baby) -** _(__Declaración de amor) (para ti Nena)_  
**Declaration of love (oh) –** _(__Declaración de amor) (oh)_

Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany y Puck estaban cantando mientras bailaban en el patio.

LeRoy intentaba no mover sus pies la ritmo de la música e Hiram estaba bailando a su alrededor.

**In the heat of the night –** _(__En el calor de la noche)_  
**So right you taste my sweetness on your lips –** _(__Tan bien que el sabor de mi dulzura en los labios)_  
**I'll make it better than you ever dreamed – **_(__Voy a hacerlo mejor de lo que jamás soñó)_  
**And the rest of your life will be just like this –** _(__Y el resto de su vida será como este)_

Quinn Saco a Rachel en un Dulce Baile mientras seguía cantando con una sonrisa.

"Madura Hiram"- Dijo Leroy e Hiram solo lo tomo por la cintura y lo hizo bailar al ritmo de la canción, Leroy no pudo negar que era una situación divertida y tierna.

**So listen up, it's you I trust - **_(__Así que escucha, es usted confío)__  
_**I feel magic every time that we touch -** _(__Me siento magia cada vez que tocamos)_  
**I pledge allegiance to the heavens above -** _(Si)_ _(__Prometo lealtad a los cielos)_  
**Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love -** _(__Esta noche a su bebé hago mi declaración de amor)_

**So listen up, it's you I trust -** _(__Así que escucha, es usted confío)__  
_**I feel magic every time that we touch - **_(__Me siento magia cada vez que tocamos)_  
**I pledge allegiance to the heavens above - **_(Si)_ _(__Prometo lealtad a los cielos)_  
**Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love - **_(__Esta noche a su bebé hago mi declaración de amor)_

Brittany estaba bailando en los brazos de Santana mientras los cinco seguían cantando con todo su corazón.

**So listen up, it's you I trust –** _(__Así que escucha, es usted confío)_  
**Don't you know, don't you know –** _(__¿No lo sabes?, ¿No lo sabes?)_  
**I pledge allegiance to the heavens above –** _(__Prometo lealtad a los cielos)_  
**I swear to you baby – **_(__Te juro bebé)_

**So listen up, it's you I trust –** _(__Así que escucha, es usted confío)_  
**(Ooh) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above –** _(Oh) (Prometo lealtad por encima de los cielos) _

"TE amo"- Dijo Quinn y Beso a Rachel con dulzura, sabia que los padres estaban mirando asíque decidió no profundizar el beso pero Santana y Britt no pensaban lo mismo ella estaban sumergidas en un ardiente beso.

"Aunque Admito que esto es muy caliente debo irme"- Dijo Puck y las cuatro chicas corrieron a abrazarlo. "Yo también las amo"- Dijo El muchacho luego de recibir besos de todas.

"So listen up, It's you I trust"- Cantaba Hiram mientras bailaba por la habitación, Leroy puso los ojos el no quería admitir que el amaba esa canción, solo porque Quinn la había cantado en el patio de su casa.

**

* * *

**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Happy! hoy tuve un dia extremadanete Feliz porque es estupido lo que voy a contarles pero no se rian, no se hoy estuve hablando con una chica que con la mirada puff es increible ni siquiera se como se llama entrena conmigo :/, pero no se simplemente me puso feliz la manera en la que me miraba cuando hablabamos. SI YA SE! no se porque mierda no le pregunte como se llama :P asi que supongo que por eso el capitulo es asi, todo melozo, con una cancion divertida y romantica. Por cierto la cancion que cantana Quinn y Santana es: **Declaration of love By ****Celine Dion (se las mega recomiendo)**

No tengo mucho para decir, No se precupen por **El Evento**, si voy a escribir un ultimo capitulo, Creo que ya me estoy haciendo una idea de como va a terminar pero quiero que sea algo bueno y por eso pienso tomarme todo el tiempio del mundo aparte es mi BB lindo. Amo ese fic :$

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**¡COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA" y "CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	6. The Scientist

**The Scientist - Coldplay **

* * *

Hacia una semana las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn iban viento en popa, Quinn estaba tratando de demostrarle a Rachel cuanto la amaba.

"¿Rach? Me preguntaba… si… "- Dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa

"Dime cariño"- Dijo Rachel tomando la mano de su novia.

"¿Qué vas hacer esta tarde?"- pregunto Quinn nerviosa.

"¿estas nerviosa porque me quieres invitar a una cita?"- Pregunto Rachel riéndose.

"emm. Si, creo". Dijo Quinn que se sentía intimidad todavía le costaba mucho soltarse con Rachel en la escuela.

"bueno, Ya no estoy castigada y no tengo nada que hacer"- Dijo Rachel guiñando un ojo a Quinn

"Paso a las 7 por ti"- Dijo Quinn colocando un dulce beso en los labios de Rachel antes de alejar se para ir a su clase de Química.

"¿Santana hablaste con todo el club?" – Pregunto Quinn nerviosa.

"Si, todos dicen que van a ayudar, ¿es eso sudor? ¿Estas nerviosa?"- pregunto Santana riendo a carcajadas en la cara de Quinn

"Cállate, Rachel va a estar fuera de su casa a las siete la llevare a cenar y como a las nueve estaremos de vuelta tienen solo dos horas ¿podrán hacerlo?"- Pregunto Quinn

"Wow hablas tanto como Rachel"- Dijo Brittany

"Cariño en dos horas puedo hacer que tina se vea como Lucy Lu, esto es pan comido"- Dijo Kurt y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Adiós, nos vemos"- Dijo Quinn saliendo apurada del colegio.

"Ella esta nerviosa"- Dijo Santana y Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

Quinn manejo hasta la casa de los Berry no le importaba Rachel, ella sabia que la niña no volvía a casa hasta las cinco. Quinn estaciono el auto frente a la casa, tomo una canasta con regalos para los señores Berry, camino por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta principal, tardo unos minutos mientras repasaba lo que iba a decir en la puerta de la casa.

"Yo puedo hacerlo, Yo puedo hacerlo"- Dijo Quinn en vos alta y se predispuso a tocar el timbre.

"Hola Quinn, vi que no te animabas a tocar el timbre y abrí la puerta"- Dijo Hiram a la niña que quedo helada.

"Hola Señor Berry": Dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"Puedes decirme Hiram, Pasa"- Dijo El hombre sonriéndole amablemente a Quinn. "LeRoy, Quinn esta aquí para hablar con nosotros"- Grito Hiram y Leroy entro a la sala a cara de perro.

"Quinn"- Dijo LeRoy sentándose en el sillón de dos cuerpos junto a Hiram

"Señor Berry"- Dijo Quinn sentándose en el sillón frente a los padres de Rachel.

Quinn apoyo la canasta con productos de Belleza, Rachel había dicho que su padre amaba esas cosas, el no podía vivir sin sus cremas y productos naturales, dentro de la canasta también había un par de videos juegos para Hiram, Rachel dijo que era un fanático de los videos juegos y que Leroy a veces tenia que esconder la playstation.

"Te escuchamos"- Dijo Leroy sin esbozar la mas minima sonrisa. Hiram le guiño un ojo a Quinn dándole un poco de confianza, el la iba a defender si LeRoy intentaba matarla.

"Yo…"- Dijo Quinn nerviosa, los dos hombres podían jurar que la niña estaba sudando. _"Demonios Fabray ahora olvidas todo el maldito discurso…. Emmm como mierda era… Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien… si eso era"_

"YO Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero estar bien con ustedes, se que eh lastimado a Rachel y que tal vez nunca me gane la confianza de ustedes pero no voy a detenerme hasta lograrlo, realmente amo a Rachel y…"- Dijo Quinn tomándose un tiempo para respirar y recordar como seguía su discurso, no es que ella no lo sintiera pero los hombres la ponían muy nerviosa.

"¿Cómo se supone que debo creerte cuando lo único que hacías era mentirle a Rachel?"- Pregunto LeRoy sin dar indicios de querer cambiar su forma de pensar.

"Cariño"- Susurro Hiram pidiendo a su marido que no sea tan duro con la niña.

"Yo entiendo lo que usted dice y realmente no se si en el futuro lastimare o no a Rachel pero se que jamás lo haré con intención, se que jamás voy hacer algo para alejarla de mi, lo que me hace pensar que no voy a lastimarla, tal vez tengamos diferencias y peleemos alguna ves pero no vamos a matarnos, Yo la amo de verdad, se que Rachel y yo somos un poco diferentes pero eso solo lo hace mas perfecto, Rachel le aporta energía a mi vida, alegría y drama, ella me hace amar todo lo que toca, yo jamás podría ser feliz sin ella, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella, se que suena dramático y robado de alguna película cursi pero realmente lo siento, aquí en mi corazón. Cada vez que ella me habla, me sonríe o me toca es demasiado para poder explicar, pero juro que mis palabras son verdaderas, la amo de verdad. LeRoy yo se que usted no me quiere y tiene sus razones pero no me pida que me aleje de ella, no me pida eso por favor"- Dijo Quinn conteniendo sus lagrimas en las ultimas palabras.

"aww Amor"- Dijo Hiram mirando a su marido mientras secaba las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

"Eres débil Hiram"- Dijo Leroy mirando a su marido. "Quinn yo… no te odio, solo supongo que estoy asustado, no quiero que mi niña salga lastimada, no quiero perder a mi niña, ¿sabes que es mi bebe? No tengo mas hijos Quinn, no puedo tenerlos ella es todo lo que le puedo pedir a la vida y mi problema non es contigo es con todos, tengo miedo, daría mi vida por ver a esa niña ser feliz todo el día y tu haces eso Quinn, ella es feliz, canta esa estupida canción de Celin Dion todo el día desde que se la cantaste en el patio, también debes entender Quinn que estoy dándote mi único tesoro a ti, lo estoy poniendo en tus manos y espero que sepas cuidarlo porque si vuelve con algún rasguño voy a matarte"- Dijo LeRoy un poco exaltado en las ultimas palabras.

"LeRoy"- Dijo Hiram mirando a Quinn que parecía un poco asustada.

"bueno tal ves no voy a matarte, pero quiero confiar en ti Quinn. Solo haz las cosas bien"- Dijo Leroy.

"Ven aquí"- Dijo Hiram sin contener las lagrimas de felicidad llamando a Quinn con sus manos para que lo abrase. Quinn se puso de Pie y se sentó en el centro de los padres de Rachel, Ambos la abrazaron con fuerza y Quinn podría jurar que sintió las mejillas de Leroy húmedas cuando lo abrazo.

"¿Qué tienes aquí?"- pregunto LeRoy apuntando a la canasta.

"unos presentes para ambos"- Dijo Quinn sacando de la canasta las cosas que le pertenecían a cada uno.

"**Mass Effect 3,** ¡mira Leroy! OH dios tengo que jugar a esto"- Dijo Hiram corriendo a su habitación.

"Quinn… convertirás a mi marido en un adicto"- Dijo LeRoy riendo.

"Prometo no traer mas videos juegos"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

"OH cariño, amo estas cremas ayudan a que mi piel se vea impecable ¿Rachel no?"- Dijo Leroy mirando todas las cremas, toallitas de limpieza, etc.

"Si me ayudo un poco"- Dijo Quinn tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

"dime"- Dijo Leroy el no era tonto sabia que la niña quería algo.

"Quiero invitar a Rachel al baile y necesito su ayuda"- Dijo Quinn mirando al hombre con un poco de miedo.

"Te escucho"- Dijo Leroy mientras se untaba crema en las manos. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzó a contar sus planes a LeRoy que parecía cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea que planteaba Quinn.

Quinn explico la idea a LeRoy, el hombre acepto emocionado y luego corrió a contarle a Hiram.

Quinn paso casi toda la tarde pensando que usar para su cita con Rachel y finalmente decidió usar un vestido color Camel bastante ajustado en la zona del tronco, en la cintura se coloco un cinto negro bastante moderno y para finalizar se puso una chaqueta de cuero. Quinn se miro en el espejo y estuvo satisfecha con su imagen de rock Star.

Rachel estaba Lista y sentada en la sala desde las 6:30. Sus padres la miraban desde la cocina y no querían decirle nada a la niña porque cada vez que hablaba iba a retocar su labial.

"Llego Quinn"- Dijo Hiram y LeRoy actúo como si no importaba era importante que Rachel no supiera de la reunión que tuvieron en la tarde.

"Soy un tigre"- Dijo Quinn antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Berry, Rachel abrió la puerta antes de que el timbre terminara de sonar y Quinn pensó que tal vez estaba esperando detrás de la puerta, Lo cual era cierto.

"Hola"- Dijo Quinn entregando un lilium a Rachel, su flor favorita.

"Hola amor"- Dijo Rachel tomando la flor.

"Estas hermosa"- Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de su novia.

"Tu también". Dijo Rachel babeando.

"Quinn quiero a Rachel a las nueve en casa"- Dijo Hiram mirando a las niñas.

"papa"- Dijo Rachel ¿Solo dos horas?

"si señor"- Dijo Quinn llevando se a Rachel por la fuerza.

"podría haber negociado una hora mas"- Dijo Rachel enojada.

"o podríamos haber perdido una hora"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel pensó que Quinn tenia razón.

"¿A donde vamos?"- Pregunto Rachel y Quinn se negó a decir una palabra. "dime"

"no, Dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"- Pregunto Quinn que no podía dejar de mirar las piernas de Rachel.

"Un asco, no te vi en todo el día"- Dijo Rachel apoyando su mano sobre la pierna de Quinn.

"Si, es una mierda cuando no puedo besarte"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante. Incluso un hombre estacionaba los autos, Rachel estaba impresionada.

"Quinn esto debe salir una fortuna"- Dijo Rachel que no quería poner en gastos a Quinn.

"No importa eso"- Dijo Quinn corriendo la silla para Rachel.

"Mi caballero"- Dijo Rachel riendo y Quinn se ruborizo.

La cena fue bastante entretenida, las niñas tuvieron tiempo de charlar sobre ellas, sus amigos, lo que esperaban. Quinn miro su reloj cada cinco minutos y Rachel creía que estaba aburriendo a su novia.

"¿Pasa algo?"- Pregunto Rachel cuando Quinn le hizo señas al camarero.

"No, ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?"- Pregunto Quinn nerviosa.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera contestar el camarero se acerco junto a un violinista que comenzó a tocar "Por ti volare", Rachel se sonrojo y Quinn trataba de descifrar si Rachel estaba feliz con esto o debía detenerse.

El camarero levanto el cubre platos de plata y debajo había una rosa con un anillo en su tallo. Rachel se asusto un poco pero luego simplemente miro a Quinn en busca de explicaciones. Quinn se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a su novia.

"¿No vas a pedirme matrimonio cierto?"- Dijo Rachel entrando en pánico.

"No, todavía"- Dijo Quinn riendo. "Pero esto es un compromiso que yo hago contigo, Rachel yo me comprometo a poner el 100% de mi en esta relación, a amarte como realmente mereces, a tratarte como la mujer que eres, me comprometo a serte leal por siempre, yo te amo Rach y necesito que lo sepas, necesito que lo recuerdes"- Dijo Quinn colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de Rachel.

"Yo también te amo bebe"- Dijo Rachel ayudando a Quinn a ponerse de pie. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto, parece una novela o un fanfiction."- Dijo Rachel riendo.

"bueno es nuestro fanfiction"- Dijo Quinn besando suavemente los labios de Rachel. "¿Vamos?" Pregunto Quinn y Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

En el viaje de vuelta Rachel hizo pucheros cuando Quinn no la dejo salirse con la suya, Rachel quería llegar a cualquier hora a su casa. Ella no consideraba justo que solo pudiera salir por dos horas con su novia.

"¿Por qué paramos?"- Pregunto Rachel al ver que Quinn estacionaba el auto dos cuadras antes de su casa.

"Todavía te tengo otra sorpresa"- Dijo Quinn sacando un pañuelo negro de su cartera.

"¿mas?" –Pregunto Rachel que no sabia como superar esto.

"después me lo compensas con sexo"- Dijo Quinn al oído de Rachel que asintió con la cabeza mientras Quinn le ponía el pañuelo para cubrirle los ojos. "Cuantos dedos ves"- Pregunto Quinn y Rachel río como una pervertida. "vamos Rach, dime"- Dijo Quinn acercándose a la boca de Rachel.

"¿Dos?"- Dijo Rachel son una sonrisa estupida en la cara.

"No"- Dijo Quinn besando a Rachel con pasión y dulzura. "tres"- Dijo Quinn al oído de Rachel que se movió hacia delante buscando mas de Quinn pero la chica ya había vuelto a su posición inicial para manejar le trecho que faltaba.

"si te quitas eso, me enfadare mucho"- Dijo Quinn sin mirar a Rachel pero sabia que Rachel estaba apunto de quitársela.

El auto se detuvo y LeRoy corrió al auto de Quinn. La rubia bajo del auto corriendo. LeRoy ayudo a Rachel a bajar del auto sin que viera nada.

"¿papá?"- Pregunto Rachel tanteando en el aire.

"si"- Dijo Leroy riendo.

"¡Quiero ver!"- Grito Rachel que podía escuchar que había bastante gente a su alrededor.

"Listo"- Grito Quinn y Leroy quito la venda de los ojos de Rachel. Todos podían jurar que la boca de Rachel toco el suelo.

En la Galeria de la casa estaba todos los chicos de Glee vestidos con remeras blancas, jeans azules oscuros y zapatillas estilo converse negras. Toda la casa estaba adornada con globos de todos colores llenos de helio, la banda que siempre los acompañaba en Glee estaba también preparada a la derecha sobre el patio.

"OH por dios"- Dijo Rachel cuando vio a Quinn tomar el micrófono principal.

"Le gusta cantarte".- Dijo LeRoy guiñándole un ojo a Rachel que no podía evitar llorar.

La banda comenzó a tocar y todo el grupo se movía al ritmo de la música como un coro, suave. Quinn comenzó a cantar sin quitar sus ojos de Rachel que no podía dejar de llorar.

**IF THE HEART IS ALWAYS SEARCHING,** _(Si el corazon esta siempre buscando)_  
**CAN YOU EVER FIND A HOME?** _(acaso alguna vez encontrar un hogar?)_  
**IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT SOMEONE,** _(Eh estado buscando ese alguien)_  
**ILL NEVER MAKE IT ON MY OWN.** _(Nunca lo lograre por mi mismo)_  
**DREAMS CANT TAKE THE PLACE OF LOVING YOU**,_ (Los sueños no pueden ocupar el lugar de amarte)_  
**THERES GOTTA BE A MILLION REASONS WHY ITS TRUE.** _(Y deben haber un millón de razones de porque esto es verdad)_

Todo el club se unió a Quinn para cantar el coro.

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **_(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_**  
AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. **_(Y me dices que me amas)_**  
EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT, **(Todo esta bien)**  
WHEN YOURE RIGHT HERE BY MY SIDE.** (Cuando estas justo aqui a mi lado)**  
WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **(Cuando me miras a los ojos)**  
I CATCH A GLIMPSE OF HEAVEN. **(Puedo vislumbrar el cielo)**  
I FIND MY PARADISE, **(Encontre mi paraiso)**  
WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES. **(Cuando me miras a los ojos)**  
**

Quinn camino hacia Rachel, y la tomo de la mano mientras le cantaba la segunda estrofa.

**HOW LONG WILL I BE WAITING,**_(Cuanto tiempo debere esperar)_**  
TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN (**_Para estar contigo de nuevo)_**  
GONNA TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU, **_(Voy a decirte que te amo)_**  
IN THE BEST WAY THAT I CAN. **_(De la mejor manera que puedo)_**  
I CANT TAKE A DAY WITHOUT YOU HERE, **_(No puedo pasar un dia sin ti aqui)_**  
YOURE THE LIGHT THAT MAKES MY DARKNESS DISAPPEAR. **_(Tú eres la luz que hace desaparecer mi oscuridad)_**  
**

Todo el coro comenzó a cantar son todo su corazón, Mientras Quinn acariciaba le rostro de su novia.

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **_(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_**  
AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. **_(Y me dices que me amas)_**  
EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT, (**_Todo esta bien)_**  
WHEN YOURE RIGHT HERE BY MY SIDE. **_(Cuando estas justo aqui a mi lado)_**  
WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **_(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_**  
I CATCH A GLIMPSE OF HEAVEN. **_(Puedo vislumbrar el cielo)_**  
I FIND MY PARADISE, **_(Encontre mi paraiso)_**  
WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES. (**_cuando me miras a los ojos)_

Quinn canto junto a Rachel casi sobre su rostro, apunto de darle un beso.

**MORE AND MORE, I START TO REALIZE, **_(mas y mas, Me empiezo a dar cuenta)_**  
I CAN REACH MY TOMORROW, **_(De que puedo alcanzar mi mañana)_**  
I CAN HOLD MY HEAD UP HIGH, **_(puedo mantener mi cabeza en alto)_**  
AND ITS ALL BECAUSE YOURE BY MY SIDE. **_(Y todo es porque estas a mi lado)_**  
**

El Club camino y rodeo a las niñas, todos estaban cantando a todo pulmón, mientras Quinn hacia algunos arreglos junto a Santana y mercedes.

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **_(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_**  
AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. **_(Y me dices que me amas)_**  
EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT, **_(Todo esta bien)_**  
WHEN YOURE RIGHT HERE BY MY SIDE. **_(Cuando estas justo aqui a mi lado)_**  
WHEN I HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS, **_(Cuando te abrazo)_**  
I KNOW THAT ITS FOREVER. **_(se que sera para siempre)_**  
I JUST GOTTA LET YOU KNOW, **_(solo debo hacerte saber)_**  
I NEVER WANNA LET YOU GO. **_(Nunca quiero dejarte ir)_

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES,** _(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **_(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_**  
AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. **_(Y me dices que me amas)_**  
EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT, **_(Todo esta bien)_**  
WHEN YOURE RIGHT HERE BY MY SIDE. **_(Cuando estas justo aqui a mi lado)_**  
WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **_(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_**  
I CATCH A GLIMPSE OF HEAVEN. **_(Puedo vislumbrar el cielo)_**  
I FIND MY PARADISE, **_(Encontre mi paraiso)_**  
**

Quinn apunto sobre el techo de la casa de Rachel, La niña miro ya sin saber que esperar cuando un gran cartel cayo sobre el techo saltando todos los globos.

**"¿Irías al baile conmigo?"** _decía el cartel._

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, **_(Cuando me miras a los ojos)_**  
OH**

Todos terminaron de cantar y quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Rachel.

"OH por dios en mi cabeza esto no era tan bueno". Dijo Leroy llorando.

"si quiero, OH no debiste... te amo, te amo"- Dijo Rachel saltando sorbe Quinn. La rubia la tomo de la cintura y la beso con dulzura.

"Te dije que iba a mostrarte cuanto te amaba y lo cante para todo le vecindario"- Dijo Quinn un poco avergonzada.

"TE amo mas de lo que imaginas". Dijo Rachel besando a Quinn, de fondo se podían ver algunos globos rezagados que estaban escapando.

"Vamos adentro por pizza"- Dijo Hiram dando unos minutos de intimidad a la niñas.

"Voy amarte por siempre Quinn"- Dijo Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn que se inclino a capturar sus labios.

"Yo también, por siempre"- Respondió la rubia perdiéndose en los labios de Rachel.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Debo admitir una cosa, yo soy la persona menos romantica que existe en la tierra.(Creo) Pero estaba escuchando la cancion **"I Swear by Alll 4 one"** y casi me desmayo de amor y dije _"Me importa tres carajos, ellos quieren lemon y yo hoy necesito amor"_ asi que asi salio este cap. Si algunas partes son confusas es porque tambien estaba escuchando **"Beethoven -Violin Romance"** _(si les gusta la musica clasica lo recomiendo, Si escucho orquesta ¿Y que? soy escritora estoy autorizada a ser aburrida :P)_

Por cierto la cancion que cantan es: **WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES BY JONAS BROTHERS**

**Creo que el poximo cap es el final, como mucho dos mas.  
**

**PD:** Recuerden votar en la nueva encuesta de** EL EVENTO** en mi perfil

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**¡COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA" y "CUENTOS DE AMOR" (ACTUALIZADO) **fic's FAberry.


	7. Nicest Thing

**Nicest Thing - Kate Nash **

* * *

"Hola chicos se que están ansiosos ya que mañana será el baile, espero que todos tengan una pareja"- Dijo el señor Shue.

"Yo no tengo una"- Dijo Britt triste.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Rachel mirando a Santana que trato de hacerse la tonta.

"¿De verdad?"- Pregunto Kurt sin entender porque Santana no había invitado a Britt todavía.

"Bueno ya encontrar alguien que te acompañe al baile, Ahora chicos ¿Quién va a ser el primero en cantar?"- Pregunto Shue mirando a todos. Rachel y Santana levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo.

"Rachel creo que deberíamos darle el gusto a Santana ella nunca quiere cantar y esto me parece interesante"- Dijo Shue y Rachel río para sus adentro.

"Estoy de acuerdo"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Ambas compartieron miradas cómplices.

"Santana muéstranos lo que tienes"- Dijo Shue sentándose para observar la presentación.

Santana se sentó en un taburete frente al grupo y la banda comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes.

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes** _(Ella es un par de zapatillas de correr amarillas.)_  
**A holey pair of jeans** _(Unos tejanos agujereados.)_  
**She looks great in cheap sunglasses** _(Le favorecen unas baratas gafas de sol. )_  
**She looks great in anything** _(Le favorece cualquier cosa. )_  
**She's I want a piece of chocolate** _(Ella es un "quiero un trozo de chocolate".)_  
**Take me to a movie** _("Llévame a ver una película".)_  
**She's I can't find a thing to wear** _(Es un "no puedo encontrar nada que vestir".)_  
**Now and then she's moody** _(Ahora y siempre es temperamental. )_

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof** _(Es un Saturno con techo solar. )_  
**With her brown hair a-blowing** _(Con su pelo castaño ondeando. )_  
**She's a soft place to land** _(Es un suave lugar para aterrizar, )_  
**And a good feeling knowing** _(y un buen sentimiento que conocer. )_  
**She's a warm conversation** _(Es una cálida conversación, )_  
**That I wouldn't miss for nothing** _(que no me perdería por nada. )_  
**She's a fighter when she's mad** _(Es una luchadora cuando está loca, )_  
**And she's a lover when she's loving** _(y es una amante cuando ama. )_

Santana miraba directamente a Britt que entendía la canción a la perfección.

**And she's everything I ever wanted** _(Y es todo lo que siempre quise. )_  
**And everything I need** _(Y todo lo que necesito. )_  
**I talk about her, I go on and on and on** _(Hablo de ella, una y otra vez, )_  
**'Cause she's everything to me** _(porque ella lo es todo para mí. )_

**She's a Saturday out on the town** _(Es un sábado en la ciudad,)_  
**And a church girl on Sunday** _(y una chica de iglesia los domingos. )_  
**She's a cross around her neck** _(Un crucifijo cogando en su cuello, )_  
**And a cuss word 'cause its Monday** _(y una palabrota porque es lunes. )_  
**She's a bubble bath and candles** _(Es una burbuja de baño y una vela. )_  
**Baby come and kiss me** _(Cariño ven y bésame. )_  
**She's a one glass of wine** _(Ella es un vaso de vino, )_  
**And she's feeling kinda tipsy** _(y se siente como una chispa. )_

Santana trataba de controlar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos pero era imposible. Britt estaba atenta a lo que Sany le decía. Rach, apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de Quinn mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

**She's the giver I wish I could be** _(Es la donante que a mí me gustaría ser, )_  
**And the stealer of the covers** _(y la ladrona de la fachada. )_  
**She's a picture in my wallet** _(Es una foto en mi cartera, )_  
**Of my unborn children's mother** _(de la madre de los hijos que no han nacido. )_  
**She's the hand that I'm holding** _(Es la mano que estoy tocando)_  
**When I'm on my knees and praying** _(Cuando estoy de rodillas rezando, )_  
**She's the answer to my prayer**_ (es la respuesta a mis oraciones. )_  
**And she's the song that I'm playing** _(Y es la canción que estoy tocando. )_

**And she's everything I ever wanted** _(Y es todo lo que siempre quise. )_  
**And everything I need** _(Y todo lo que necesito. )_  
**I talk about her, I go on and on and on** _(Hablo de ella, una y otra vez,)_  
**'Cause she's everything to me** _(porque ella lo es todo para mí. )_

Santana se puso de pie y camino hacia Britt, se detuvo frente a la niña que le sonreía con dulzura.

**She's the voice I love to hear** _(Es la voz que adoro oir. )_  
**Someday when I'm** **ninety** _(Algun día, cuando tenga noventa años, )_  
**She's that wooden rocking chair** _(será la mecedora de madera )_  
**I want rocking right beside me** _(que se balancee a mi lado. )_  
**Everyday that passes** _(Cada día que pasa, )_  
**I only love her more**_ (la amo más todavía. )_  
**Yeah, she's the one** _(Sí, es ella por)_  
**That I'd lay down my own life for** _(quien daría mi vida. )_

**And she's everything I ever wanted**_ (Y es todo lo que he querido. )_  
**And everything I need** _(Y todo lo que necesito. )_  
**She's everything to me** _(Es todo para mí. )_  
**Yeah she's everything to me** _(Sí, es todo para mí. )_

_Santana acaricio el rostro de Britt mientras cantaba el final de la cancion._

**Everything I ever wanted** _(Todo lo que he querido. )_  
**And everything I need** _(Y todo lo que necesito. )_  
**She's everything to me** _(Ella es todo para mí. )_

Todo el grupo rompió en aplausos, pero fueron callados por Kurt que quería escuchar lo que Santana iba a decir.

"Britt… yo creo que…"- Dijo Santana apagándose cuando noto las miradas de todos sobre ella.

"¡Por el amor de dios ya hazlo!"- grito Brad y todos contuvieron las risas.

"Tengo esto para ti"- Dijo Santana sacando de su mochila un pato de peluche y entregándoselo a Britt.

"Oh Sany me encanta"- Dijo Britt saltando en los brazos de Santana.

"Tiene una nota"- Dijo Santana que se sentía completamente incomoda con esta demostración de amor publica.

"A ver…"- Dijo Britt leyendo la nota para si misma.

"Léela en voz alta, queremos saber"- Dijo Finn y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Irías al baile conmigo?"- Leyó Britt en voz alta y todos chillaron de alegría. "Por supuesto que si San ¿pero puedo llevar al pato?"- Pregunto Britt antes de Besar a Santana.

"Si puedes"- Dijo Santana cerrando la Brecha entre sus labios, nadie jamás había visto un beso tan dulce y romántico entre las niñas. Todos creían que eran solo sexo pero en ese beso podían ver amor y sexo.

"AWww"- Se escucho de fondo y Quinn le guiño un ojo a Santana.

"Wow Santana eso fue… Wow"- Dijo El Señor Shue- "¿Alguien mas cantara algo hoy?"- Pregunto mirando a los niños. "¿Rachel?"

"Por supuesto ya estaba extrañando ser el centro de atención"- Dijo Rachel y todos rieron.

"Bueno yo creo que eres el centro de atención de Quinn"- Dijo Puck con doble intención y Quinn solo puso los ojos.

"Rachel Canta antes de que diga algo mas asqueroso"- Dijo Mercedes y la diva asintió con la cabeza.

**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky **_(Juro por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo)_

Britt saco a escondida a Santana de la sala mientras Rachel cantaba, la niña las vio pero distrajo al grupo.

**And I swear like the shadow that's by your side **_(Y lo juro, como la sombra que está a tu lado)_

Santana empujo a Britt con suavidad en la aula contigua a donde el Glee club estaba.

I see the questions in your eyes

_(Veo las preguntas en tus ojos)_

"Te amo"- Susurro Santana antes de cerrar la brecha entre sus labios.

**I know what's weighing on your mind **_(Se cual es la preocupación en tu mente)_

"Yo te amo mas"- Dijo Britt quitándose la remera.

**You can be sure I know my heart **_(Puedes estar segura, conozco mi corazón)  
_

La mirada entre las niñas era intensa, no era solo sexo era una declaración de amor.

**`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years **_(Por que estaré a tu lado a través de los años)_

"Hazme el amor"- Dijo Brittany mientras Santana besaba el cuello de la niña. Santana asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Britt en sus brazos, sus manos estaban bajando por la espalda desnuda de la rubia, suavemente bajo sus manos hacia la falda de la niña desabotonándola en cada beso.

**You'll only cry those happy tears **_(Solo llorarás lágrimas de felicidad)_**  
And though I make mistakes **_(Y aunque cometa errores)_**  
I'll never break your heart **_(Nunca romperé tu corazón)_

"Sany"- gimió Britt al sentir los labios de Santana sobre sus pechos, las manos de Britt viajaron hacia la remera de Santana._  
_**  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky **_(Juro por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo)_

Santana elevo sus manos en el aire para que la niña pudiera eliminar la remera de su cuerpo, en cuento sus cuerpo se había liberado de la ropa estaba nuevamente sobre los labios de Britt.

**I'll be there **_(A tu lado estaré)_

**I swear like a shadow that's by your side **_(Y lo juro, como la sombra que está a tu lado)_

**I'll be there **_(Ahí estaré)_**  
**

Sus lenguas estaban luchando por le dominio, Santana empujo con suavidad a Britt sobre una mesa La niña apoyo sus manos sobre los pechos de la morena, mientras gemía al sentir las piernas de Santana entre sus piernas.

**For better or worse, till death do us part **_(En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe)_

"Por favor nunca dejes de amarme"- Dijo Santana conteniendo las lagrimas.

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart **_(Te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón)_**  
**

"Nunca"- Susurro Britt llevando sus manos al cuello de Santana y empujándola en a un apasionado beso.

**And I swear **_(Y lo juro)_

I'll give you every thing I can

_(Te daré todo lo que pueda)_

"Cariño te necesito"- Pidió Britt que intentaba frotarse en Santana, La morena sonrío y coloco un dulce beso en los labios e la niña mientras serpenteaba con su mano el camino hacia las piernas de la rubia.

**I'll build your dreams with these two hands **_(Construiré tus sueños con estas dos manos)_

"Dímelo"- Dijo Santana apretandosu mano sobre la delgada tela que separaba sus dedos de los deliciosos jugos de Britt.

**We'll hang some memories on the walls **_(Colgaremos algunos recuerdos en la pared)_

"Te amo"- Dijo La niña casi sin poder resistir las ganas de comenzar a moverse.**  
**_  
_**And when just the two of us are there **_(Y cuando los dos estemos ahí)_

"_Te amo mas"- Dijo Santana empujando hacia un costado la tela para poner en contacto sus dedos con el centro caliente de Britt._

**You won't have to ask if I still care **_(No tendrás que preguntar si todavía te quiero)_

"_OH dios"- Gimió Brittany empujando sus caderas mas cerca._

**`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all **_(Por que cuando el tiempo pase, mi amor no envejecerá)_

"Dios nena estas tan mojada"- Gimió Santana sobre los labios de Britt antes de calmar sus gemidos sobre la boca de la rubia.

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**_(Juro por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo)_**  
I swear (and I swear) **_(Lo juro) (lo juro)_

"Por favor, necesito más"- Se quejo Brittany y Santana empujo dos dedos dentro de la niña que grito de placer.

**Like the shadow that's by your side **_(Como la sombra que está a tu lado)_**  
I'll be there **_(Ahí estaré)_**  
**

"Sany"- Se quejo la rubia metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Santana.

**For better or worse, till death do us part **_(En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe)_

"Britt"- Se quejo Santana al sentir los dedos de la rubia jugando con su clítoris.

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart **_(Te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón)_**  
And I swear **_(Y lo juro)_**  
**

"No puedo mas"- dijo Britt mordiendo el cuello de Santana.

**I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky **_(Juro (lo juro) por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo)_**  
I'll be there **_(A tu lado estaré)_

"Ven cariño, yo te agarrare"- Dijo Santana empujando otro dedo dentro de la niña.

**I swear like the shadow that's by your side **_(Y lo juro, como la sombra que está a tu lado)_**  
I'll be there **_(Ahí estaré)_**  
**

"Oh por dios"- Gimió Brittany viniendo duro sobre los dedos de Santana. La latina colocaba suaves besos sobre el cuellote Britt mientras la niña recuperaba el aliento.

**For better or worse, till death do us part **_(En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe)_

"Voy amarte por siempre"- Dijo Brittany empujando dos dedos dentro de Santana que estaba tan cerca que ni ella podía creerlo.

**I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart **_(Te amaré con cada (uno) de los latido de mi corazón)_

"Por favor Britt no te detengas"- Gimió Santana y Brittany mordió uno de los pezones de la morena.

**I swear, I swear, oh... I... swear... **_(Y lo juro, lo juro, oh... Yo... juro…)_

"Te amo"- Dijo Santana entre jadeos, Britt empujo con mas fuerza sus dedos logrando que su palma logara un delicioso contacto con el clítoris de la latina. "Britt"- Grito Santana mientras sus jugos caían sobre los dedos de la niña que estaba frente a ella. De la niña que iba amar para toda la vida.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Definitivamente necesito una novia/o... novia.. jaja.

¿What?.. No.. fue un desliz del momento. Viva la pirateria.

No se, este capitulo es Raro. Supongo. Recomiendo escuchar la cancion mientras leen el Lemon lo hace mas romantico. Bueno esto fue para los que querian saber como habia hecho santana para preguntarle a Britt sobre el baile. El proximo capitulo es el final. Los es un Fic corto pero esa era la idea. Brittana Fans espero que les haya gustado.

**Canciones: **

**1. She's everything - Brad Paisley  
**

**2. I Swear - All 4 One  
**

**El poximo cap es el final, "The Prom"  
**

**PD:** Proximamente** EL EVENTO**. (omg tengo que escribir mas)

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**¡COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA" y "CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	8. Sabes

**Sabes - Reik**

* * *

"¿papá? ¿PAPÁ? ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- grito Rachel y LeRoy subió las escaleras corriendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?"- Dijo EL hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿me ayudas con el cierre?"- Pregunto Rachel con una voz suave y delicada. LeRoy no podía creer que la niña había estado gritando solo por eso pero no iba a discutir con ella, faltaban solo 30 minutos para que Quinn pasara a buscarla y Rachel no iba a darse el lujo de discutir con nadie.

"Estas hermosa"- Dijo LeRoy conteniendo las lagrimas mientras veía a Rachel observarse en el espejo.

"es el vestido de mama"- Dijo Rachel a su padre que le sonrío en el espejo.

"Como dije Te vez hermosa"- Dijo El hombre abrazando al a niña por la cintura.

"Gracias papi, gracias por aceptar a Quinn"- Dijo Rachel girando y poniendo un beso en la mejilla de Leroy que solo le sonrío.

"¿Por qué todavía no llega?"- Pregunto Rachel mirando la hora, Quinn había prometido estar 15 minutos antes para sacarse unas fotos.

"Ya llegara"- Dijo Hiram arreglando su traje. El no iba salir en una foto con su hija sin traje.

…

"¡SANTANAAAAAAAA! Y La re putisima madre que te re mil parió ¿Por qué mierda tardas tanto?"- Grito Quinn desde a fuera de la puerta del baño.

"Estoy nerviosa ¿OK?"- Dijo La morena pasando junto a Quinn con un muy revelador vestido rojo.

"Wow te ves caliente"- Dijo Quinn sin creer que esas palabras escaparon de su boca.

"Lo se, Tu también"- Dijo Santana que se veía bastante preocupada.

"métete tus nervios en el culo porque estamos tarde"- Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de la niña y empujándola fuera de la casa.

"Chicas la PUKSINA esta lista"- Dijo Puck apuntando a la limosina que estaba estacionada fuera de la casa de Santana.

"Que idiota"- Dijo Kurt que estaba tomado de la mano con Blaine dentro de la limo.

"Un idiota lindo"- Dijo Mercedes guiñándole un ojo a Puck que solo sonrío feliz.

"OK, Vamos"- Dijo Quinn empujando a Santana dentro de la limo, Las chicas se sentaron una junta a la otra nerviosas.

El celular de Quinn no dejaba de sonar cada 20 segundos y siempre era Rachel preguntando porque se tardaba tanto y Quinn siempre decía "Santana".

"OK ve a buscar a Britt"- Dijo Sam dándole las flores amarillas a Santana cuando la limo se detuvo fuera de una casa muy colorida.

"OK"- Dijo La chica bajando de la limo.

"¡SANTANA!"- Grito Finn

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto enojada.

"Las flores"- Dijo Sam apuntando a las flores que había dejando sobre su asiento.

"Si, claro". Dijo Santana que se puso toda colorada.

"Esto va a ser muy dulce"- Dijo Blaine intentando ver desde la ventanilla lo que pasaba.

Santana estaba temblando cuando toco el timbre, no pasaron mas de unos minutos cuando la madre de Brittany abrió la puerta y le sonrío a la morena que se veía pálida.

"te ves preciosa San"- Dijo La señora acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

"Gracias Señora Pierce"- Dijo Santana casi sin aliento, la mujer solo sonrío al ver los nervios de la niña y abrió un poco mas la puerta dejando ver a Britt que venia con un vestido Amarillo bastante corto con algunos volados infantiles pero sexys.

"hola"- Dijo Britt acercándose a la morena que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

"hola"- Dijo Santana extendiendo su mano a la niña para colocar el decorado de flores en su mano.

"Yo tengo uno para ti también"- Dijo Britt y su madre le paso un pequeño tocado de flores rojas con algunos detalles en negro. Santana sonrío y Britt beso su mano cuando termino de colocarlo.

"Awwww te dije que era tierno"- Dijo Blaine y Kurt solo río.

"Bueno niñas tomemos una foto"- Dijo La señora Pierce y saco su cámara. Toma unas cuantas fotos de las niñas. Incluso hizo bajar a todos de la limo para sacarse una foto todos juntos. Quinn le pareció bueno pero no le gustaba estar tardando tanto. Rachel iba a matarla.

"OK ya pueden irse tengo 60 fotos creo que es suficiente"- Dijo La señora Pierce y todos sonrieron aliviados. Nadie quería morir en las garras de Rachel.

"Vamos, vamos"- Dijo Quinn como si estuviera dentro del Counter strike. Todos subieron rápidamente a la limo. Y Santana todavía no había dicho nada.

"Te ves perfecta"- Dijo Santana y todos aplaudieron haciendo que la niña se ponga de mil colores.

"Idiotas"- Murmuro y Britt coloco un suave beso en sus labios.

"Te amo"- Susurro Britt al oído de Santana antes de acomodarse con sus manos entrelazadas.

"hot"- Dijo Puck y Mercedes lo golpeo. "¿Qué? Es caliente"

"Yo debería ser la única que te parezca caliente"- Dijo mercedes ofendida.

"Uuuuhh"- Dijeron todos riéndose del muchacho.

"Tu eres mas que caliente, ellas son calientes como un sol de invierno y tu como uno de verano"- Dijo Puck, Mercedes le sonrío colocando un suave beso en la mejilla del muchacho y Quinn negó con la cabeza era increíble que Mercedes creyera esa estupidez.

"Aquí estamos, todo le mundo prepárese para un discurso sobre la impuntualidad"- Dijo Sam y todos rieron.

Quinn bajo de la limo y arreglo su vestido, ella sabia que Rachel estaba mirando desde la ventana, no era necesario mirar hacia la ventana ella conocía a su novia.

"Quinn corre por tu vida"- Dijo Hiram cuando abrió la puerta y de fondo de escucho la risa de LeRoy.

"Hola Hiram"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"OH dios mío ¿Eres un ángel?"- Pregunto LeRoy al ver a la niña con un vestido blanco largo. Un poco ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía casi hasta el suelo. La niña tenía un lazo rojo en la cintura que cortaba con su vestido angelical, llevaba un maquillaje natural y su pelo un poco recogido, dejando caer algunos rulos sobre sus hombros.

"Si lo soy"- Dijo Quinn riendo y LeRoy puso los ojos.

"¿Un poco de modestia?"- Dijo Hiram riendo.

"Bueno esta bien… Yo era un ángel"- Dijo Quinn riendo y Ambos no pudieron evitar reír del ego de la niña.

"Supongo que Rachel ya esta lista"- Dijo Quinn un poco apenada.

"Si hace media hora esta lista"- Dijo Leroy tratando de reprender a Quinn.

"Fue culpa de Santana y sus nervios de principiante"- Dijo Quinn y abrió los ojos grandes cuando ambos la miraron raro.

"¿Principiante? ¿Entonces tu eres experta?"- Pregunto LeRoy asustando un poco a Quinn.

"No, no, yo… no quise"- Dijo Quinn nerviosa.

"Ohhh Quien ríe ahora"- Dijo LeRoy riendo en voz alta.

"¿Rachel? ¿Podrías venir y dejar de hacer un berrinche en la sala?"- Pregunto Hiram a la niña que camino a la entrada de mala gana.

"Wow"- escapo de la boca de Quinn cuando vio a Rachel con un vestido corte princesa en Rachel, color Rosa con detalles en rojo. "estas hermosa"- Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel y acercándola para abrazarla.

"Te extrañaba mucho"- Dijo Rachel en los brazos de Quinn.

"Yo también". Dijo Quinn besando suavemente a Rachel en los labios, ninguna quería arruinar el maquillaje de la otra.

"Voy a llorar"- Dijo LeRoy que miro a Hiram pero no pudo evitar reír al ver a su marido de espaldas secando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Bueno Niñas a ver unas fotos"- Dijo Hiram tratando de ocultar la emoción de su voz.

Si la Señora Pierce había sido pesada con las fotografías los Berry superaron a cualquiera en el mundo de los pesados. Rachel tuvo que tomarse una foto con cada uno de los niños en la limo, luego con cada pareja, luego sola, luego con Quinn bueno con Quinn fueron como 500 fotos según Rachel, luego con sus padres y otra con Quinn y sus padres, y otra con todos y para finalizar otra con todos y sus padres, Incluso una vecina se saco una foto con Rachel y Quinn.

"Bastaa"- Dijo Rachel tomando a Quinn de la mano y llevándola a la limo. Todos aprovecharon el momento y corrieron a ocultarse dentro de la limo mientras Hiram seguía tomando fotos de todos huyendo hacia la limo.

"Que tengan un excelente noche"- Grito LeRoy quitándole la cámara a Hiram de las manos. Rachel y Quinn Saludaron desde la puerta antes de Cerrarla.

"¡SACANOS DE AQUI YA, ANTES DE QUE ENCUENTREN LA FILMADORA!"- Grito Rachel al Chofer que río y arranco la limo. Y gracias a dios que lo hizo porque Hiram ya estaba en la puerta con la filmadora.

"Te lo dije"- Dijo Rachel apuntando a su padre en la puerta mientras se alejaban.

"Wow Rachel ahora se porque eres tan insoportable"- Dijo Kurt riendo y Quinn lo amenazo con arruinar su peinado si volvía a decir eso.

"ohh yo amo esa canción"- Grito Britt y el chofer le subió el volumen. Todos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Todos movían el cuerpo al ritmo de la música electrónica como si estuvieran en un club.

**If you're gonna save the day** - _(Si__vas a__salvar el__día)_  
**And you're hearin' what I say** - _(__Y estas escuchando lo que digo)_  
**I feel your touch** - _(__siento__tus caricias) _  
**Your kiss, it's not enough** - _(__Tu beso__, __no__es__suficiente)_  
**And if you believe in me** - _(__Y__si__usted__cree__en__mí)_  
**Don't think my love's not for real** - _(__No__creo que mi__amor__no__es real)_  
**I won't take nothin' less then a deeper love** - _(__No voy a__tomar__nada__menos de__un amor__más profundo)_

Todos gritaron en el coro como si estuvieran saltando en el medio de un recital.

**Let me tell you, you know -** _(__Déjame__decirte__, tú sabes__)_  
**Aah, I need a miracle** - _(__Aah__, __necesito__un__milagro)_  
**I need a miracle -** _(__Necesito__un__milagro)_  
**It's more than physical** - _(__Es__más__que__físico)_  
**What I need to feel from you** - _(__Lo__que necesito__sentir__de__usted)_  
**Let me tell you, you know** - _(__Déjame__decirte__, tú sabes__)_  
**Aah, I need a miracle** - _(__Aah__, __necesito__un__milagro)_  
**I need a miracle -** _(__Necesito__un__milagro)_  
**It's more than physical** - _(__Es__más__que__físico)_  
**What I need to get me through** - _(__Lo__que necesito__que me saque)_

Mike estaba haciendo algunos pasos de rodillas en el centro de la limo, Puck y Finn estaban gritando desde la ventana superior de la limo y el chofer había puesto las luces intermitentes para que los niños se sientan mas poseídos por la canción.

"**Tócame"-** Gritaron todos mientras seguían bailando dentro de la limo que parecía iba a explotar.

**Tell me that you understand** - _(__Dígame__que usted__entiende)_  
**And you'll take me as I am** - _(__Y__me lo__tome__como__soy)_  
**You'll always be the one to give me everything** - _(__Siempre__serás__el que__me__dan__todo)_  
**Just when I thought no one cared** - _(__Justo cuando pensaba que__nadie__le importaba)_  
**You're the answer to my prayer** - _(__Tú eres__la__respuesta a__mi__oración)_  
**You lift my spirits high** - _(__Que levanta__el ánimo__alto)__  
_**Come on and rescue me** - _(__Vamos,__ rescatarme)_

"Lamento arruinar el momento pero ya llegamos"- Dijo El Chofer riendo con amabilidad, todos lo saludaron entre risas y comenzaron a bajar de la limo.

Las pareja fueron entrando de a una al salón principal, el lugar estaba decorado en tonos otoñales, algunas canciones lentas mientras la gente llenaba el lugar.

Rachel y Quinn se sentaron en una de las mesas que rodeaban la pista del baile, junto con mercedes, Puck Santana y Brittany.

"Soy el hombre mas afortunado en la tierra"- Dijo Puck mirando a las cinco chicas que lo rodeaban, Quinn le hizo un gesto a Puck para que se diera cuenta de que Mercedes estaba celosa. "Tengo mi sol de Verano junto a mi". Dijo Puck arreglando un poco la situación y Mercedes le Dio una mirada cómplice a Quinn.

"Gracias"- Dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn que la abrazo por la cintura.

"¿Gracias?"- Pregunto la rubia mirando a Rachel extrañada.

"Yo siempre creí que nadie me invitaría al baile, excepto por Jewfro's"- Dijo Rachel riendo. –"Y estoy en el baile con una cita y mi cita es la mujer de mis sueños así que gracias por eso"- Dijo Rachel pulsando un suave beso en los labios de Quinn.

"Bueno de nada"- Dijo Quinn besando a Rachel -"Pero yo debería agradecer de que alguien tan perfecto como tu aceptara venir conmigo"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel se sonrojo.

"Iría contigo al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras"- Dijo Rachel a Quinn sin quitar su mirada de los ojos Avellana.

"Awwww eso es tierno, Maldición pukerman has algo tierno"- Dijo Mercedes y la mesa estallo en risas.

"Probando 1,2,3… probando… Quiero darles la bienvenida al baile de otoño espero que todos tengan una agradable velada y por favor compórtense como personas"- Dijo El director Figgins.

"¡Vamos a bailar!"- Grito Britt cuando el Dj comenzó a tocar los platos y todos saltaron de sus asientos siguiendo a la niña que ya estaba en el centro de la pista.

Los niños Saltaban y bailaban las canciones, Algunas las cantaban a los gritos mientras hacían una imitación de poco nivel de las coreografías de los videos musicales, la noche estaba pasando muy rápido y los niños no dejaban de divertirse.

"buuuh"- gritaron todos cuando la música se detuvo, el director Figgins hizo señas a los niños con las manoseara que hicieran silencio y como no lo logro amenazo con llamar a Sue y todos hicieron silencio.

"ya tenemos los resultados sobre el Rey y la Reina del baile de otoño"- Dijo Emma luego de lustrar el micrófono con un pañuelo lo cual muchos encontraron sexy.

"Y nuestro Rey es el señor…. Sam Evans"- Dijo Emma y las niñas del colegio gritaron como si Justin bieber estuviera subiendo al escenario o algo así, el muchacho recibió su corona y sonrío a la espera de su reina.

"Y ahora nuestra reina…"- Dijo Emma abriendo un pequeño sobre. "Y nuestra Reina es… ¿Quinn?... ¡Quinn Fabray!"- Grito Emma emocionada aplaudiendo junto con toda la escuela, la luz se poso sobre Quinn que estaba con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel. Todos silbaron y dijeron algunas estupideces sobre lesbianas mientras Quinn caminaba hacia el escenario, ella giro a buscar a Rachel pero solo vio a la niña que estaba obviamente enojada por esta situación. Quinn felicito a Sam y el niño le dio un calido abrazo.

"Y ahora el baile de los Reyes"- Dijo Will y comenzó a sonar un vals bastante antiguo, Sam le tendió la mano a Quinn y la llevo hacia el centro de la pista, Quinn puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sam y el niño la tomo por al cintura manteniendo la distancia, Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Quinn le regalo una dulce sonrisa y Sam comenzó a inclinarse para besarla. Quinn ejerció presión en los hombros de Sam rechazándolo con delicadeza par que no se notara y no dejarlo mal delante de toda la escuela, Quinn giro a buscar a Rachel esperaba que la niña no fuera a golpearlo pero no podía encontrarla. Quinn tomo a la niña que estaba mas cerca y la puso a bailar en los brazos de Sam que no podía dejar de sentirse apenado por su reacción estupida.

"¿Y Rachel?"- Pregunto Quinn a Santana que se encogió de hombros y siguió besando a Brittany.

"Salio corriendo dijo algo como "Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad"- Dijo Blaine y Quinn corrió en busca de la niña. -"De nada"- Dijo Blaine antes de volver a bailar con Kurt.

"¡Rachel! ¡¿Rachel?"- gritaba Quinn por los pasillos de la escuela, Quinn intento llamarla a su celular pero la niña no contestaba –"Demonios"

"¿Rach?"- Pregunto Quinn al ver a su novia sentada en las escalinatas del patio exterior, Rachel estaba llorando de espaldas a ella y no noto la presencia e Quinn hasta que la rubia se sentó a su lado. "¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Quinn quitándose su abrigo y poniéndolo sobre los hombros de Rachel.

"¿Lo besaste?"- Pregunto Rachel entre lágrimas.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porque piensas eso?"- Pregunto Quinn un poco enojada por la falta de confianza de Rachel.

"Lo siento es que no quiero me dejes, no quiero perderte y tengo miedo"- Dijo Rachel llorando.

"Rachel mírame"- Dijo Quinn tomando a Rachel por el rostro. "yo te amo y no voy a lastimarte nunca, yo solo quiero estar contigo por siempre"- Dijo Quinn besando a Rachel con ternura. "Me debes un baile"- Dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a Rachel, La morena se puso de pie, Quinn se quito la Tiara y se la coloco a Rachel con cuidado.

"Eres mi reina"- Dijo Quinn tomando las manos de Rachel y colocándolas sobre su hombro, Quinn deslizo sus manos sobre los brazos de Rachel hasta la cintura de la niña y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

"No tenemos música"- Dijo Rachel riendo al sentir que Quinn comenzaba a moverse en el silencio.

"¿sientes mi corazón?"- Pregunto Quinn inclinándose sobre los labios e Rachel que solo asintió con la cabeza. -"es la canción del amor"- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tonta y Rachel solo pudo cerrar la distancia entre sus labios, Quinn apretó la cintura de la morena y pego mas sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo Rachel entrelazo sus dedos detrás de la nuca de Quinn manteniendo una suave presión en el cuello de la niña para que no se separaran sus labios estaban conectados tiernamente, Quinn chupaba suavemente los labios de Rachel hasta que la morena invadió su boca con su lengua, Quinn la dejo entrar dándole un masaje con la suya, Cuando le beso comenzó a convertirse en algo realmente bueno tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

"Me gusta esta canción"- Dijo Rachel riendo con ternura.

"Si, bueno… me tomo un tiempo componerla"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel no pudo evitar reír en voz alta.

"Volvamos adentro"- Dijo Rachel tirando a Quinn de la mano.

"No…"- Dijo Quinn tirando con fuerza a Rachel nuevamente contra su cuerpo- "Yo no quiero volver"- Susurro la rubia antes de volver a besar a Rachel esta vez el beso fue mas hambriento y desesperado.

"mmm"- gimió Rachel

"Cariño si haces esos ruidos no podré detenerme"- Dijo Quinn mordiendo el labio inferior de Rachel.

"no te detengas"- Dijo Rachel que se sentía completamente húmeda.

"Ven"- Dijo Quinn llevando a Rachel hacia la limo.

"Quinn se van a enfadar"- Dijo Rachel que sabia que todos habían pagado por la limo.

"¿Qué? No esta limo no, mierda ya debería estar aquí"- Dijo Quinn mirando la entrada del estacionamiento. -"¡Allí esta!"- Dijo Quinn feliz porque estaba muriendo de frío.

Una limo blanca entro en el estacionamiento, un hombre delgado con acento ingles saludo a las niñas y les sostuvo la puerta.

"Quinn no era necesario"- Dijo Rachel acurrucándose debajo de los brazos de su novia.

"bebe te mereces el mundo y mi papa me debía dinero asíque técnicamente no gaste tanto"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

"¿señoritas desean ir a algún lugar especial?"- Pregunto El Chofer.

"Solo un paseo por la ciudad"- Dijo Quinn levantando el vidrio para que el chofer no las interrumpiera ni las viera.

Cuando Quinn se aseguro que el vidrio polarizado estaba cerrado se abalanzo sobre los labios de Rachel, la morena le respondió con rapidez pero con un poco de timidez, Quinn apoyo sus manos sobre la cintura de Rachel y ejerció un poco de fuerza para acercarla mas pero la posición no ayudaba, Rachel paso una de sus piernas sorbe las de Quinn sentadote sobre ella, ambas profundizaron el beso. Las manos de Quinn subieron lentamente por los muslos descubiertos de Rachel acariciándolos, Quinn subió sus manos un poco mas y presiono el culo de Rachel logrando que las caderas de la niña golpearan contra las de ella.

"Quinn… el chofer"- Dijo Rachel que tenia vergüenza.

"es gay"- Explico Quinn mientras comenzaba a bajar el cierre del vestido de Rachel, la niña alzo sus manos en el aire para que Quinn pudiera quitarle el vestido y tirarlo al suelo. Quinn se lamió los labios al ver a Rachel solo con una tanga blanca y sus zapatos en punta.

"Esto es muy sexy"- Dijo Quinn amasando los pechos de Rachel que ahora si estaba libre para aplastar su centro contra la pelvis de Quinn.

"Necesitas salir de ese vestido ¡Ahora!"- exigió la niña, eliminar el vestido de Quinn fue un poco mas difícil ya que era un vestido largo.

Una vez que Quinn estaba completamente desnuda en el asiento de cuero blanco, Rachel se quito su tanga y se sentó nuevamente sobre las piernas de Quinn.

Quinn comenzó a besar desesperadamente a Rachel mientras la niña comenzaba a balancearse sobre ella.

"Me vas a volver loca"- Dijo Quinn apretando el culo de Rachel con fuerza mientras resistió sus caderas contra el centro de Rachel.

"Mmmm Quinn"- Se quejo Rachel casi sin aliento sobre la boca de la rubia.

"¡Dios! No te das una idea de lo mucho que me excita tu culo"- Dijo Quinn apretando y amasando con fuerza el trasero de Rachel.

"¿si?"- Gimió Rachel y Quinn comenzó a chupar desesperadamente los pechos de la niña.

"Tengo una idea"- Dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie frente a Quinn que solo espero por indicaciones. "Abre tus piernas"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn obedeció, Rachel paso su dedo índice por todo le centro de Quinn y luego lo llevo a su boca. "¿esto es por mi culo?"- Pregunto Rachel con la voz ronca, Quinn solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y la morena giro dándole la espalda para que Quinn tuviera una excelente vista de su trasero, Luego giro su cabeza un poco y le guiño un ojo antes de sentarse entre sus piernas.

"Mierda Rach"- Gimió Quinn cuando Rachel comenzó a moler su culo contra el centro humedecido de Quinn.

"¿te gusta Quinny?"- Pregunto Rachel moliendo mas duro contra las caderas de Quinn que se movían con locura. Quinn intentaba mantener la mirada fija sobre el culo de Rachel que golpeaba su centro, mientras serpenteaba con su mano izquierda el cuerpo de Rachel y comenzaba a aplastar los pechos de la niña.

"Me encanta"- jadeo Quinn al oído de Rachel antes de empujar su mano libre hacia el centro de Rachel.

"Quinn".- Gimió Rachel mientras la rubia jugaba con su clítoris, Quinn estaba buscando desesperadamente escuchar los lamentos de Rachel.

"Por favor, te necesito"- se quejo Rachel dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn que aprovecho para chupar y lamer el cuello de la niña.

"¡OH dios! Amo como tu culo golpea contra mi clítoris"- Dijo Quinn al oído de Rachel al mismo tiempo que ingresaba dos dedos en la niña.

"si bebe… te siento tan húmeda"- Gimió Rachel resistiendo sus caderas contra los dedos de Quinn. La rubia intentaba seguir todos los movimientos de las caderas de Rachel para no despegarse.-"Quinn quiero mas"

"¿Mas que?"- Pregunto Quinn empujando sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las de Rachel. La niña se sostenía con una mano sobre el muslo y la otra sobre el cuello de Quinn.

"no se, mas… solo mas"- se quejo Rachel, Quinn no podía aguantar mucho mas y sabia que Rachel tampoco por lo que agrego un tercer dedo y al mismo tiempo comenzó a frotar el clítoris de la niña con su otra mano. Rachel gimió cosas sin sentido, sentir a Quinn por delante y por detrás era demasiado para ella. Rachel tomo a Quinn por la cabeza con fuerza tratando de pegarla mas a su cuerpo, las tetas de Quinn rozando contra su espalda era demasiado excitante, Quinn comenzó a besarla desesperadamente en busca de la liberación.

"Rachel… bebe voy a venir"- dijo Quinn sobre la boca de Rachel que comenzó a venir duro sobre sus dedos, Quinn logro unirse a la niña luego de unos segundos mientras extraía las ultimas replicas con sus delgados dedos.

"te amo".- susurro Quinn al oído de Rachel mientras la abrazaba.

"te amo mas". Dijo Rachel besando con ternura a Quinn.

"no, yo te amo mas".- Dijo Quinn riendo, ella sabia que esto era el comienzo de una guerra de "Te amo's".

"no, no yo te amo mas"- Dijo Rachel riendo antes de colocar otro dulce beso en los labios de su novia.

"no, no y no yo te amo infinitas veces mas y punto, no puedes ganarle al infinito porque es el infinito"- Dijo Quinn riendo para sus adentros.

"¡Quinn!"- Se quejo Rachel haciendo pucheros.

"¿Qué?"- respondió Quinn imitando el tono de voz que Rachel había usado.

"no seas idiota"- Dijo Rachel enojada por las burlas de Quinn.

"Bebe no me importa, solo tenerte conmigo y decirte que te amo mas y mas y mas"- Dijo Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel que río a escondidas de la mirada de Quinn.

Luego de algunos besos Rachel se puso de pie en busca de su vestido que estaba en el suelo de la limo, cuando Rachel se agacho para tomarlo Quinn no pudo evitarlo, tomo a la niña por la cadera y lamió toda la raja de Rachel que se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de humedad que bajo nuevamente a su cuerpo.

"Tienes un sabor delicioso"- Dijo Quinn lamiendo sus labios, Rachel giro hacia ella y lucho contra el instinto de saltar sobre la rubia, Rachel puso su mejor cara de ángel y se sentó en los asientos que están sobre la derecha casi frente a Quinn.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"- Pregunto Quinn al ver a Rachel que comenzaba a masturbarse frente a ella.

"mmm Quinn se siente tan bien"- Dijo Rachel mientras frotaba su clítoris. Rachel se había concentrado con los ojos cerrados que por un segundo olvido que Quinn la observaba Rachel gimió muy fuerte cuando sintió la lengua de Quinn lamiendo sus dedos y su clítoris al mismo tiempo.

"Quinn por favor"- Pudio Rachel mientra sentía la lengua de Quinn catando su humedad.

"tengo algo para ti, peor si no quieres usarlo esta bien"- Dijo Quinn mostrando un arnés a Rachel.

"¿de donde sacaste eso?"- Pregunto Rachel sorprendida.

"no lo se, Arcia me dio el poder de tenerlo… como sea… ¿quieres tocarlo?"- Pregunto Quinn y Rachel solo se inclino a besar a la niña.

"Quiero hacerlo"- Dijo Rachel entre besos, Quinn no tardo mas que unos segundos en ponerse el arnés, luego siguió besando a Rachel que tenia sus manos sobre los pechos de Quinn, la rubia la empujo suavemente sobre el asiento y se puso sobre ella, Quinn se detuvo un segundo a mirar a Rachel en busca de algo que la detuviera pero solo vio la necesidad de la niña, Quinn tomo el pene de plástico en sus manos y lo froto contra todo el centro de Rachel lubricándolo.

"¿Lo queres?"- Pregunto Quinn con la voz ronca poniendo el pene en la entrada de la niña.

"si, lo quiero"- Gimió Rachel sobre la boca de Quinn que introdujo todo el aparato dentro de la niña.

"¿estas bien?"- Pregunto Quinn antes de seguir adelante.

"Si, es perfecto, solo… hazlo"- Dijo Rachel y luego mordió el labio inferior de Quinn que comenzó a moverse sobre ella.

"¿quieres jugar duro?"- Pregunto Quinn lamiendo el cuelo de Rachel mientras comenzaba a tomar ritmo.

"Muy duro"- Gimió Rachel apretando sus uñas contra el culo de Quinn que comenzó a entrar con mas fuerza.

"¿te gusta mi pene falso Rach?" mmm Rachel tan apretado"- Gimió Quinn jugando con la fantasía de que realmente podía sentirlo.

"Dios Quinn, mas, mas duro"- Pedía Rachel y Quinn comenzó a golpear con fuerza dentro de la niña, Rachel abrió mas sus piernas y ahora podía sentir el roce sobre su clítoris a la perfección.

"Mmm estas tan mojada, mira como se resbala"- Dijo Quinn que intentaba respirar con normalidad.

"Mierda"- Se quejo Rachel a medida que se acercaba, la voz de Quinn, su respiración sobre su cuello, las mordidas y besos intercalados junto con el movimiento del cuerpo de Quinn sorbe ella era demasiado para Rachel.

"mmm Rachel… me encanta ¡Dios! No puedo … mas"- Dijo Quinn entre jadeos.

"NO dejes de hablar por favor… estoy tan cerca"- pidió Rachel rasguñando la espalda de Quinn que gruño en el oído de Rachel.

"siempre Sueño con harte mía contra el piano, subirte la falda, ponerte mis dedos dentro y hacerte correr duro"- Dijo Quinn con la voz entrecortada –"Dios Rachel"- Gimió Quinn y fue calada por los besos de Rachel que empujaba sus caderas con fuerza.

"bebe(beso) te (gemido) ¡Dios! (gemido) te amo"- Dijo Rachel apretando mas duro a Quinn que solo beso a la niña en respuesta y dejo escapar un gemido desde lo mas profundo de su garganta mientras venia, Rachel lo sabia por la expresión de Quinn y movió sus caderas un poco mas uniéndose a la niña que estaba sobre ella.

"Te amo" Dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel que acariciaba su cabello. Las niñas tuvieron que volver a ponerse sus vestidos a regañadientes, Rachel se sentó Junto a Quinn que envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la niña y e dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Vamos al parque"- Dijo Quinn al chofer por el intercomunicador y la limo doblo a la izquierda en la siguiente calle. No tardaron mucho en llegar, Quinn ordeno al hombre que las esperara en la entrada mientras llevaba a Rachel a dar un paseo.

"¿Sabes? Aquí me di cuenta que te amaba"- Dijo Quinn tomando una flor del suelo y dándosela a Rachel.

"¿Si?"- Pregunto Rachel tomando la flor con ternura.

"Yo tenia 14 años y era navidad, tu y el coro habían venido a cantar villancicos y mama me había obligado a venir a escucharlos"- Contó Quinn tratando de pasar por alto la cara de sorpresa de Rachel. –"yo estaba enojada, pero luego apareciste con un sweater rojo y una cinta roja en tu pelo, tu comenzaste a cantar "Noche de paz" y me enamore de tu voz, de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada… obligue a mi madre a cambiarme de colegio para poder estar contigo y luego… lo arruine, me asuste… pero yo siempre te ame desde la primera vez que te vi…"- Dijo Quinn cerrando los ojos intentando recordar a esa niña que cantaba en el parque.

"Quinn yo… no sabia"- Dijo Rachel si salir de su asombro.

"Por supuesto que no tonta…"- Dijo Quinn riendo- "Abrázame"- Pidió la rubia y Rachel la dejo entrar en sus brazos.

"¿cantarías algo para mi?"- Pregunto Quinn con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Rachel.

**Sabes no pido nada mas**

**Que estar entre tus brazos**

**Y huir de todo el mal**

**Que a todo he renunciado**

**Por estar junto a ti**

Quinn se acurruco más entre los brazos de Rachel que seguía cantándole al oído.

**Sabes no dejo de pensar**

**Que estoy enamorada**

**Te quiero confesar**

**Que soy solo un esclavo**

**Que no sabe vivir sin ti**

Quinn beso a Rachel en el cuello inhalando todo el perfume de su novia.

**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**

**Encendiste la luz**

**Me llenaste de fe**

**Tanto tiempo busque**

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

**Como aguja en un pajar**

**Te busque sin cesar**

**Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar**

**Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

Rachel tenia la voz un poco quebrada por la emoción pero aun así termino la canción mientras Quinn simplemente cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba la dulce voz de su novia.

**Sabes te quiero confesar**

**Que te encuentro irresistible**

**No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible**

**Por quedarme cerca de ti**

Quinn colocaba dulces besos en el cuello de Rachel mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña que seguía cantándole. Ambas niñas se cantaron al odio de la otra el final de la canción sonriéndose con ternura.

**Sabes no pido nada mas**

**Que estar entre tus brazos...**

"Quinn te amo"- Dijo Rachel acurrucándose en los brazos de la rubia.

"Yo también te amo bebe"- Dijo Quinn besando tiernamente a Rachel.

"No me dejes nunca".- Pidió Rachel apunto de llorar por solo imaginarlo.

"Nunca, mi amor"- Dijo Quinn acariciando el rostro de la niña.

"Para siempre"- Dijo Rachel perdiéndose en los labios de la rubia.

"Por y para siempre"- Dijo Santana abrazando a Britt en el medio de la pista de baile.

"Te amo mucho sany"- Dijo Britt con su usual inocencia abrazando a Santana por el cuello.

"Yo también te amo patita"- Dijo Santana besando a la niña en el cuello y uniéndose en un abrazo. **"sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos"**- Susurro Santana al oído de la niña.

"Rachel… lo digo enserio te amo y siempre te amare"- Dijo Quinn mirando a la niña a los ojos.

"Te amo Queen"- Dijo Rachel entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn, besándola con ternura, sin apuros y sin miedo. La vida recién comenzaba para ellas y el amor prometía quedarse para siempre.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Bueno se termino y como este fic lo demandaba "a puro Lemon", jaja básicamente era un fic de lemon asique supongo que el final esta bien asi. Se que a muchos no les gusto este fic o les da vergüenza comentar por la cantidad de lemon y piensan "Dios soy una pervertida/o las cosas que leo. no voy a comentar me da verguenza" y yo digo " A LA MIERDA LA VERGUENZA! jajaja :$

Esta es la única canción que elgi yo, y fue porque ayer estaba melancólica viendo fotos de "mi caja de recuerdos" y me encontré con unas carta de mi ex.. si, si hace **mucho, mucho** tiempo tuve una "novia" y ella me dedico esta canción y también me la canto asi como en el Fic. (canta feo no se emocionen) jajaja y Nada me pareció que era la canción perfecta. Pd: Ruego que mi ex no lea mis fics. jaja Pd2: les cuento estas cosas porque es divertido :)

**Canciones: **

**1. Toca's Miracle - Les Mills edit  
**

**2. Sabes - Reik  
**

**Y aca se termina este fic y este viaje. Si ya se algunos estan felices porque eso quiere decir que tengo tiempo para "Cuentos de amor" el cual estoy completamente segura que Ryan leyó y robo mi Storyline acerca de "Charlotte".**

**¡Besos!  
**

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?

**¡COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?). **

**(No es joda, lo necesito de verdad es mi elixir de vida :/)  
**

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HEYARCIA  
**

* * *

**Te Invito a Leer mis otros fics's FAberry.**

**"CUENTOS DE AMOR"** - En Progreso

**"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA"** - Terminado (futura secuela)

**"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY"**- Terminado


End file.
